Fearful
by OrangeWocket
Summary: He knew his feelings for his best friend, but he was too afraid to admit to them. What if it ruined their friendship? But as the feelings get stronger, Kyle has a hard time ignoring them. StanxKyle  Hinted KennyxButters
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: We don't own South Park._

_Me and my girlfriend are both writing this. We alternate chapters so don't be confused about the alternating writing styles. This first chapter is just the small opening. The chapters will get longer :D_

_Also, this is pretty much going to be a nice little cheesy High School love fic. Over done? Yes. But since it's our first Style fic we thought we'd do something simple. :3_

_This chapter is written by me (Wocket). My girlfriends name is Orangy and she will be writing the next one. We will let you know in each A/N who is writing. o 3 o  
_

_Review and we will continue :3_

_

* * *

_

Sunlight was leaking through the lavender curtains, giving the room a purple tint. Footsteps could be heard from the room above. Kyle was slightly aware of the footsteps now making their way down the stairs.

He wasn't able to process much. It took him a minute of wondering why his bed was so lumpy to also realize that there shouldn't be foot steps coming from _above_ him, considering his room was on the second floor.

He wanted to open his eyes, but his odd lumpy bed was very warm. It felt like he was sleeping on a heated blanket. He began to doze off again when something collided with his chest, making him wake with a start.

"I knew you were fags." Was all Kyle heard before the voice stomped into the other room. He felt his bed move under him and that's when he realized he wasn't in bed and that the voice was Shelley, Stans sister.

His eyes traveled to the TV, which was stuck on the 'Family Guy' dvd menu.

The two boys must have fallen asleep watching Family Guy. Finally Kyles sleepy mind realized why his 'bed' was moving and jumped up. He had fallen asleep on Stans chest. The raven haired boy yawned, still very out of it.

Kyle didn't remember falling asleep on Stan. In fact, from what he remembered he was on the opposite side of the couch. The redhead looked at Stan, expecting him to freak out about the incident but instead the boy just stretched, unfazed by it all.

Stan finally sat up a looked at his super best friend. The boy had a rosy tint to his cheeks and it made Stan shake his head. The situation was quite normal to Stan. Kyle didn't know but almost every time the ended up falling asleep on the same bed or , in this situation; couch, Kyle found a way to cuddle up to Stan. The black haired boy was always the first to wake up so Kyle never knew. Stan just decided to call him a 'sleep snuggler'. He knew that Kyle didn't mean anything by it, he just followed the warmth.

The two had been super best friends since they were small kids and now that they were both eighteen, they never really got uncomfortable with each other. Kyle used to even hold Stan's hand when he was nervous. Stan frowned when realizing it had been almost three months since Kyle had gotten to close to him physically. It felt kind of nice to have been holding him all night. Not the same nice as it felt when he used to hold Wendy or anything, but still nice.

Kyle cleared his throat and scratched under his hat. He probably had major hat hair considering he fell asleep with it on. He was suddenly feeling very cold with the lack of Stan under him and he blushed at the thought. He hadn't been so close to Stan in a while because he noticed when he did, he would get butterflies. Kyle wasn't stupid. He knew what it meant and feared it completely. He knew his friend would accept him if he liked men but would he accept him if he liked not just any boy but Stan Marsh himself?

"Shit" Stans morning voice broke Kyles thoughts. The black haired teen stood up and stretched, "Dude, today's Friday. We're totally fucking late for school."

"Fuck, dude." Kyle sighed, a bit annoyed that Shelley didn't wake them up sooner. He knew the girl would get up for her classes the same time they got up, even though her classes didn't start until 11am. It took a lot for her to get pretty.

The girl had dropped out of high school when the boys were still in middle school. She ran off with some 'internet boyfriend' for a few years then came back, begging for a place to stay. After her GED she began to take classes to become a nurse. She was doing good but still liked to tease all the boys.

Stan groaned and called to Shelley, "Shell… can you give us a ride to school?"

"Huh?"

The girls voice echoed from the kitchen. The click of her heels drew closer and closer to the two until she was standing in the doorway. Her lip stick covered lips formed into a smirk.

"What, you and your boyfriend late?"

Stan sighed, expecting that sort of response from her. It was too early in his mind to try and deny the ever growing rumor of his and Kyle's relationship and just nodded, "Yes. So can you give us a ride."

Shelley stopped her taunting and smiled. Even though she enjoyed teasing her brother, she had grown up enough that she started actually treating him nicely too, "Of course bro. I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes. Hurry up and get ready."

* * *

The crowed lunchroom was filled with the usual chatter. The line for food was all the way out of the cafeteria. Eric Cartman, of course, was already sitting at the table with Kenny.

The small blonde boy rolled his eyes at Cartmans piles of school food. For a fat ass, he sure knew how to run to the front of the line.

"So, Kenny what do you have for lunch. WAIT WAIT, let me guess. A PEANUT BUTTER JELLY SANDWICH."

Kenny looked down at his bag and glared up at Cartman. He's been making joke about Kenny's sandwich for years. It was old but Cartmen never let it up.

"Fuck you, you fucking fat ass. What do you have for lunch. Oh wait, let me guess, the fucking entire kitchen."

Cartman ignored the comment and continued to laugh, "It's cause your poor."

The blonde boy pulled out his sandwich and tried to ignore Cartmans laughs.

"Oh my GOD. Is there no Jelly on that? YOU CAN'T EVEN AFFORD JELLY!" Cartman began shaking with laughter and Kenny really wished Stan and Kyle were there. At least with them around he was able to ignore Cartman easier.

Kennys prayers must have been heard because two minutes later the duo came waltzing into the cafeteria. The small blonde sighed loudly and signaled for the two boys to sit down. As the best friends got closer, Kenny could immediately sense uneasiness radiating off a certain redhead. Stan took his usual spot next to Cartman as to separate Kyle from the fat teen. The spot next to Kenny was for Butters. Stan presumed the boy was still in the Lunch Line. Even though there was still a free seat next to Butters, it was just normal that Kyle sit next to Stan.

Butters had 're-become' an official member of their group in seventh grade when Kenny had taken a liking to him. Cartman was positive they were fucking but Kenny denied it. It wouldn't have surprised Stan though if Kenny was at least fucking _someone_ in seventh grade, he talked nothing but sex since third grade. But Kenny assured that he only liked having Butters around because it made him look better compared to someone as naïve and childish as Butters. The young boy had matured a lot since then and even held a girlfriend for a few weeks. As far as Cartman was concerned though, he was still the same Butters he was in third grade and treats him no different.

Stan broke from his thoughts when Kyle sat next to Kenny, making even Cartman stop what he was doing and stare at him oddly. That… wasn't normal.

His emerald green eyes looked around at everyone nervously then turned into a slight glare, one that was usually reserved for Cartman.

"What, did I grow a dick out of my forehead? Stop fucking staring"

Stan and Kenny immediately looked down at the table but Cartman just smirked, "Well dick is the only thing on your mind you fucking Jewfag."

"Shut up you fat ass! I'm not gay!"

"Just like a Jew to deny that." Cartman responded, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Cartman had taken a liking to calling Kyle gay every since the redheads hand accidentally brushed against Cartmans ass.

"You fucking fat ass will you LET IT GO! I DIDN'T FUCKING MEAN TO TOUCH YOUR NASTY ASS."

Stan jumped at the outburst. Kyle had gotten pretty used to the taunting by now so the raven haired teen wondering why it struck such a chord today. Clearing his throat he decided to try to get a smile out of Kyle.

"It's alright, Dude. Cartman just has yet to realize that his ass takes up so much space that just about everyone has had the unfortunate 'pleasure' of touching his ass."

Kyle let out a small laugh making Stan smile. He always loved making Kyle laugh, it gave him the best feeling.

The rest of lunch went on with the usual banters. Cartmans taunting increased once Butters took his seat. As normal as the lunch looked to everyone else, Stan couldn't help but feel like something was up with Kyle.

He knew something was up and like hell he was going to let his Super Best Friend keep it from him. He was going to find out.

* * *

_Please review and tell us what you think._


	2. Feelings

_Hey guys o 3 o it's Orangy. I haven't really written in a long time so don't judge D: Wocket already went through it and checked so hopefully it's good. So uh 8D here's the next chapter._

_WE DON'T OWN THESE BOYS. OTHERWISE THEY'D BE DOING IT ALL THE TIME. _

_

* * *

_

The teacher cleared her throat as she stared at the classroom of teenagers, "Now, if you would all settle down - we can move on. This week we'll be doing a project"

The grunts and groans instantly spread around the classroom, a few slamming their heads down onto the desk. She went on explaining the project

"For this project I am letting you choose your partners" A few small cheers erupted throughout the class, making the idea of a project just a little more bearable.

"The assignment will be to make a theme park based on the history of Julius Caesar. You want your 'guests' to learn the history and have fun!"

Stan automatically looked over at his best friend, expecting him to be his partner like always. Kyle, not even batting an eye over at Stan, almost made a 'run' towards Cartman. Of all people, Cartman. The redhead sat down and gave a sheepish smile, "H-ey Cartman, this is gonna be a fun project, eh?"

Even Cartman just stared at him shocked, "uh, Kahl…you DO know who you're sitting with right?" Kyle faked a laugh, "Of course, I'm sitting with a fat ass." He instantly received the "fucking jew" insult right back.

Stan just stood there, "_What…._" He looked around, everyone else was already partnering up and the only one left was Tweek. Stan let out a small grunt before walking over and sitting down next to the blonde spazz.

"Hey man…guess we're partnered together." Tweek, still the same over the years let out a small spazz, "I-I guess so!"

Stan snuck a glance at Kyle before reluctantly planning out the project with Tweek. _What was with Kyle?_

The cool mountain wind ruffled Stans hair as he began his trek home… alone. He never walked home alone and it made the walk seem ten times longer.

All day his best friend seemed to be avoiding him. It was as if Stan had some virus and the redhead was afraid to catch it. The situation was making Stans head hurt as he tried to figure out what the deal was.

The raven haired boy was hoping to talk things over on the walk home but instead he was ditched for 'tutoring'. When did Kyle _ever_ need tutoring? Kyle was probably the smartest out of their grade and he would no doubt make Valedictorian. There was no way the boy needed tutoring. Upon hearing this sorry excuse Stan knew it was a lie. And that was the second red flag. First avoiding, now lying.

"Man…what is up with him.."

* * *

The next few days seemed to drag on forever for Stan. He was completely miserable without his best friend by his side. He figured Kyle felt the same. Why was he doing this?

Stan wasn't the only one who noticed something was up.

Kenny had begun observing the two boys as the days passed. Kyle barely looked at Stan, not sitting with him at lunch anymore nor walking home with him. The blonde found himself raising a brow as Kyle again and again sat on his side of the lunch table.

Stan was getting tired of this. Kyle was supposed to be his Super Best Friend! If something was bothering him he should tell Stan, not hide from it. With that last thought in his mind, Stan spotted Kyle in the hall. He went to go catch up with him but stopped when he heard a cheerful girls voice chime, "Hey Stan!"

He stopped and looked back seeing Wendy.

Over the years they had been on and off as a couple, they were supposed to be one now but over time it always ended up the same they would start not talking or anything. That's just the way it was with them.

"Oh..hey Wendy. What's up?" Wendy just smiled tucking back some of her hair behind her ear, "Oh nothing."

Wendy stood awkwardly, waiting for Stan to say something. She realized he seemed to be fidgeting. From what she could tell, he seemed eager to get away. She frowned a bit at the thought. She couldn't have him eager to get away from his own girlfriend! With a small sigh she let her hand rest on her boyfriends shoulder.

"Hey Stan are you doing okay? You've been looking a bit down these past few days." Stan shoved his hands into his coat pockets. He wanted at this moment to just brush her hand off and make a run for Kyle but at this point, the redhead was long gone. With a small sigh of defeat he just shrugged.

"Yeah…well - I don't know. Kyle's been kinda ditching me lately."

Wendy tilted her head, it was even weird to her since throughout their childhood she always saw Stan and Kyle together. Stan would even ditch Wendy just to go hang out with Kyle. She gave a smile and began to stroke Stans arm, "I'm sure it'll be okay Stan, maybe he's not feeling too well or something?" Stan felt a bit relaxed as Wendys hand rubbed up and down his arm. She normally barely touched him so the attention was a nice thought. Deciding to just indulge in the attention he dropped Kyle for a minute and nodded. "I guess you're right Wendy."

Wendy simply giggled, "Well of course I am, silly." She gently gave his arm a squeeze before leaning up and giving his cheek a kiss. Stan debated about asking Wendy if he could get a ride home with her. She was one of the few he knew with a car. It would be a nice change from his growing habit of walking alone. Feeling himself frown he pushed the thought of Kyle from his head. He opened his mouth to ask Wendy for a ride when her eyes suddenly looked off behind him. He heard Bebes voice from down the hall call for Wendy. The girl smiled and nodded her head, showing Bebe she heard her.

"Well, see ya Stan!" She leaned up and gave him another quick kiss before running off with her best friend.

Stan just let out a small sigh. He began to rub at his tingling cheek. The raven haired boy looked around, hoping to see Kyle, but the boy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Kyle saw him though.

Kyle's brows furrowed before he looked down, sighing. When Stan looked up to start walking again, Kyle decided to take his leave. He wouldn't want Stan to see him and possibly try to confront him.

* * *

That afternoon Kyle sighed as he got on the bus with Cartman. What better way to avoid Stan then school work? He was not thrilled about spending the day over at Cartmans house, but hopefully the project would distract him from hearing Cartmans usual taunting.

Cartman scoffed as Kyle sat down in the seat across from him. He was too nervous to sit in the same seat as him. What if Cartmans fat ate him?

"Lets just get this straight, Jew boy. I'm running this project my way and I won't let your Jewy ideas in!" Kyle rolled his eyes, "Whatever, fat ass."

Kyle didn't really care at this point what Cartman did and just let him do whatever with the project. The brunette never really grew up as far as the teasing went, but when it came to schoolwork, the boy had smartened up. Around sixth grade Cartman realized in order to make money, he had to do well in school. Kyle was sometimes annoyed to say that besides him, Cartman was one of the smartest in the class.

Cartman was completely happy to do the work, stating that if Kyle helped him he would 'Jew it up'.

So Kyle mostly just sat there glancing over every now and then at Cartmans design. As always in the Cartman way, since they were younger - it was all about money - so this project was perfect for him.

The next day was mostly a blur. The same routine happening again. Kyle avoiding Stan once again. In his head was a constant argument. Trying to deny that he liked his best friend, to deny he had these kind of feelings, even knowing that he did.

Kenny watched everyday. He saw Stan at one side of the hall and then Kyle on the opposite. He narrowed his eyes, it even pissing him off.

"Kenny?" Kenny looked over to a shorter blonde boy and he smirked ruffling his hair, "Be right back Butters." Butters simply stood there and nodded, still looking as innocent as he had when he were younger, "Oh - oh, okay."

Kenny pushed up his sleeves as he stomped over to Kyle. The redhead saw Kenny coming toward him from the corner of his eye. He sighed and slightly shook his head. He was expecting this sooner or later. Kenny always had the knack to try and fix things between everyone when they went wrong. He tried not to show it, but the boy cared.

Kyle noticed that Kenny had his sleeves rolled up. He inwardly groaned. He knew that when Kenny had his sleeves up, shit was serious.

"Dude, what the fuck is up?" Kenny crossed his arms as he walked up to Kyle.

Kyle blinked as he closed his locker, "Uh…what are you talking about?" He let out a nervous laugh. The laugh slowly came to a stop upon seeing the serious expression Kenny held. Kyle sighed and looked down rubbing at his arm a bit.

Kyle let out a defeated sigh. _Oh he is not pulling that _Kyle thought to himself. Ever since Kenny had begun to take off his hood he had taken advantage of his big blue eyes. He was able to get anything out of anyone, sometimes even Cartman. _Sometimes_.

Like Kyle expected, Kenny looked up, flashing the redhead a small yet very prominent pout. His blue eyes were glazed with tears and Kyle groaned. Kenny was going to get it out of him eventually, so why not save the headache and just tell him?

"Uh Kenny…do you think we can maybe go somewhere else to talk about it…?" He glanced around at all the people in the hall.

Kenny nodded in agreement, his pout immediately disappearing. They walked outside and sat down on one of the benches. "Well then, what's wrong? You've been avoiding Stan nonstop." Kyle didn't look up,

"Kenny…do you think it's weird to have feelings for your best friend…?" Kenny raised a brow before slowly smirking, "Well well well Kyle, I didn't know you felt such a way for me."

Kyle blinked letting out a frustrated huff, "God damnit Kenny, not you!" He grumbled as Kenny laughed. Kyle scratched at the back of his neck where the ends of his curly red hair poked out from his hat. "No…I just…I dunno…"

His voice softened a bit, almost sounding hurt. "I don't…understand how or when it happened but… it's been a while now but every time I look at Stan I just…I get these feelings like I would for a girl." Kyle groaned rubbing at his head, holding it a bit, "and I don't know what the hell to do."

Kenny just stared, "Well wouldn't the obvious thing to do be to tell him?" He wasn't even fazed by the fact that Kyle liked Stan, a guy - if anything he had suspected it. Kyle groaned, "How can I! I'm… I'm scared.. what if it ruins our friendship - or…freaks him out!" Kenny rolled his eyes and leaned back into the table, "Dude, I think we've seen even freakier shit before."

Kyle looked down, "Even then… he's with Wendy…obviously he likes girls." Kenny sighed as he heard a small whimper come from Kyle and he nudged Kyle's arm, "And you're completely sure of that?" Kyle blinked looking up over at Kenny, "What?"

A small devious smirk spread over Kenny's lips, "I mean, we really don't know do we?"

Kyle huffed rolling his eyes, "No…I'm pretty sure."

A few seconds of silence went by before Kenny perked up, "Oh man- I have an idea! Why don't you go see Mr. Garrison! He would know what to do."

Kyle looked over blinking, "Do you think so?"

Kenny grinned and nodded, "Sure dude, him and that Mr. Slave guy have been together forever now - he would probably have some advice for ya."

Kyle slowly smiled a bit, "I guess you're right…I'll give it a try. I'll go this Friday after school."

Kenny grinned at the sight of Kyles smile and wrapped an arm around him starting to ruffle at his hat messing it up, Kyle trying to shove Kenny off laughing a bit, "Hey- cut it out man!"

Wendy stood behind the corner her eyes a bit wide not able to believe all she just heard. Her hands slowly balled into fists as she whispered to herself, "You can't have Stan…"

Kyle smiled a bit, feeling a bit better about the situation knowing for sure Mr. Garrison would have some advice for him. His smile slowly fading as he looked ahead seeing Wendy hugging onto Stan's arm giggling. Feeling his heart sink a bit at the fact that Stan had even a small smile across his lips.

Wendy looked over narrowing her eyes for the slightest second at Kyle before smirking. Kyle's eyes widened feeling a chill go down his spine, "_She couldn't know…could she…?" _He tryed to walk by quickly but Wendy laughed, calling over, "Oh hey Kyle!"

Stan blinked him looking up to see Kyle. His expression going a bit concerned since Kyle looked like someone had just punched him, "Kyle…are you okay?" Kyle bit his at his lip before forcing a laugh shaking his head, "W-what are you talking about dude? I'm fine, just stressed about that project in class so I better ..um…oh yeah - I have to go find Cartman. See ya!" Stan raising a brow, "Kyle - wait-"

He let out a sigh as Kyle was off just like that, "_what the hell is with him…._"

Wendy smiled intertwining her fingers with Stans, "Well, lets go, Stan!" Stan just gave a small grunt in agreement before he was pulled off by Wendy towards their next class. He noticed a bit the attention he was getting from Wendy, it was like all of a sudden they were a legit couple again. Stan didn't complain, but the change was a bit out of the ordinary. She was finding him more in between classes, held his hand, even giving him little kisses with her greetings and goodbye's.

* * *

"What the fuck is up with you, Dude?"

Kyle blinked snapping out of his thoughts as he looked over at Cartman, "What..?"

Cartman scoffed, "Look Jew boy - it's already bad enough I have to work with you but the least you can do is NOT let your gay emo-ness leak out. It's starting to make my bedroom fucking reek!"

Kyle sighed shrugging a bit, "Sorry."

Cartman stopped, putting his pencil down, "What was that Kyle?" He raised a brow as Kyle mumbled another sorry not even looking up. Cartman _almost_ felt bad for him, whatever was going on. He huffed as he got up grabbing the two Xbox controllers off his dresser and tossing one into Kyle's lap, "Alright man, whatever it is bugging you, you can take it out in Street Fighter, kay?"

Kyle blinking looking down at the controller as he held it in his hands before looking up, "Kay."

He watched as Cartman turned on the game and set it up, "Alright, hope you're ready Jew boy!" Kyle simply rolled his eyes, barely even playing at first, but slowly getting into it from Cartmans taunts.

Finally a victorious "YES" came from Kyle as he jumped up tossing the controller down to the floor and pointing at Cartman, "TAKE THAT FATASS!"

Cartman grunted, "Hey! Stop calling me fat, god damnit!"

Kyle laughed even as he was shoved over by Cartman, his hat falling off in the process. Cartman busted out into hysterical laughter at Kyle's 'Jew fro.' It was a complete mess always shoved under a hat. They both laughed for a few minutes before finally stopping. Kyle rubbed at his side that now felt sore.

Cartman took a deep breath while holding his stomach. It went quiet, a bit too awkwardly quiet as they both realized they actually had a moment of getting along. Cartman grunted, narrowing his eyes at Kyle and pointed at him, "You ever tell anyone about this, and I will end you, got it Jew fag?" Kyle let out the slightest snort, "Sure, whatever."

"So you've got the rest of the project, right?" Kyle held his bag, the strap slung around his shoulder as he looked over at Cartman, who just nodded, "Of course - who better to finish it!"

Kyle scoffed, "Yeah, right. Just seriously finish it so we don't fail."

Cartman shot a glare at him, "Even if I don't, whatever, I do what I want!"

Kyle grunted rolling his eyes as he had heard that familiar line almost all of his life, "Kay" he said before walking out of the room.

Cartmans mother sat in the living room. She looked up as Kyle walked in and smiled sweetly to him, "Goodnight sweetie." Kyle gave a smile back nodding, "G'night Miss Cartman. Thanks for the cookies!"

He walked out of the house, letting out a small shiver as the cold night air hit him, making him automatically shove his hands in his pockets as he began to walk down the street towards home.

Kyle gave a small glance towards the gas station he walked past, not seeing Stan inside working so he assumed he had gone home for the night. He let out a sigh, "Wonder what he's doing now…"

* * *

Stan was lying in his bed, just out of work. He huffed, usually the schoolwork and Wendy kept him distracted from thinking about a certain redhead. But there was nothing now at home.

The light bulb in his room was starting to die off so it gave his walls a yellowish tint. The blue comforter on his bed was pushed all the way down to the end by his feet. The room was pretty much the same over the years, he never really bothered to change it or anything. Despite maybe a few game systems, some new bedcovers to replace the old childish ones and posters on the wall of his favorite bands - it wasn't a big change.

The raven haired boy looked over at the wall next to his bed where pictures were plastered all over the place. There were maybe one or two of him and Wendy, the rest being friends but most of them were of him and Kyle.

He gave a small jump as his cell phone vibrated next to his leg. Stan sat up, almost holding his breath, with the slight hope it might be Kyle. Only to see that it was a chain mail stating that if you sent it off to five other people, your true love would confess their feelings to you. Stan rolled his eyes with a scoff and closed the text message. He paused as he stared at the picture on his cell phone wallpaper.

The picture had to be at least a year old but he had kept it on his phone since. Stan was flicking off the camera with a dorky grin while Kyle was doing the same, but laughing with his tongue sticking out a bit. Stan felt the smallest smile grace his lips remembering that day. They had gone on a school field trip to some big theme park. Kyle had gotten sick on one of the rollercoaster's so Stan had won him this huge Chinpoko Mon plush. It was silly, but it made Kyle laugh from the memories of their childhood.

Stan stared at the picture before opening the text message again and hit forward. Kenny, Butters, Tweek, Cartman and last being Kyle. He bit his lip slightly, before hitting the send button. _Maybe he'll text back if it's something stupid?_

Anticipation was truly a killer. Stan sat there getting texts here and there from Cartman and Kenny with responses like, "WTF" or "Gay as hell man." He was halfway through a defeated sigh when his phone vibrated again and he gave the smallest gasp seeing Kyle's name. Instantly perking up, he smiled and he let out a small chuckle as Kyle had responded, "Fucking lame, dude."

It was now he realized, he had no idea what to say back. He sat there for at least 5 minutes and just stared at the text trying to figure out how to respond. Finally, he gave in and just replied back, "I know right? Lol."

Kyle never texted back. Stan could only sigh once again, "Man…did I do something to piss him off?" He leaned back into his pillows and stared up at the ceiling trying to think if he had said or did anything wrong. His eyes staring off at one of the glow in the dark star stickers that had been stuck onto his ceiling almost forever ago - now starting to fade out and not work from old age.

Stan then had a small thought. _He didn't act like this until after that night we ended up cuddling on the couch_. His face dropped. _Oh god what if he thinks that I like him or something…? Maybe it freaked him out? _Stan let out a groan and put his hand to his face, "Oh great." He laid there thinking for a minute before sitting up and typed in Kenny's number into his phone.

Seconds went by before he heard a "Hello?" Kenny's voice sounded a bit low and slower. Stan cringed slightly, hoping he hadn't woken him up, "Yeah - hey dude. Uh…you mind if I ask you something?"

Kenny sat up in his bed and rubbed at his eyes, his blonde hair was all pushed up in the back and ruffled from laying down, "Sure…what is it?" The only light in the blonde's room being from his alarm clock and the light peeking out in the cracks of the door from the hallway. Barely making visible his messy room, having a small growing pile of clothes in the corner of the room. Still having posters of women almost nude on his wall and really just nothing was orderly.

The raven haired boy paused and fidgeted a bit, "So the other night Kyle was over and I think he might be freaked out or something at me cause we ended up cuddling or whatever in our sleep."

There was a long pause before Kenny finally responded, "Wait…you cuddled? How come you've never cuddled with me, huh?"

Stan rolled his eyes with a grunt, ignoring the second part of what Kenny had said. "Yeah - well no. Okay. Kyle usually ends up always cuddling when he falls asleep. He's just a sleep cuddler."

Kenny smirked leaning back on one of his hands, "Oh, and so you've slept with Kyle many times then?"

Stan could only let out a frustrated groan, "No dude! I mean, not like that!" His lip twitching slightly as he listened to Kenny laugh. "Whatever man! All I'm trying to say is that I don't know - but I think that Kyle got the wrong idea I like him or something, cause he's been acting all weird ever since that morning!"

Kenny almost choked on his laugh, "Haha dude! You're totally fucking wrong!"

Stan blinked confused, and felt a growing suspicion growing inside him. "Kenny…do you know something?"

Kenny laughed, "No way in hell I'm telling you!" Him grinning not even listening to Stan's next words as he hung up and tossed his phone to the side with a chuckle.

Stan stared at his phone and growled a bit almost tempted to throw his phone at the wall. _What the hell did Kenny know that he didn't?_ _Kyle never told Kenny anything before he did Stan, what the HELL is going on! _The jealousy mixed in with frustration, he felt the urge to throw his phone at the wall again. With a sigh, he shut his phone and tossed it onto the small dresser next to his bed. Stan fell back into his pillows again raising an arm over his eyes with a groan.

_Please review o w o_


	3. Attraction

_Hey there, it's Wocket! We are both SO happy with the amount of reviews we are getting. Trust me, It usually takes me over a week to write a chapter but with the reviews I got I had to get it out._

_The more reviews I get, the fast I can get the chapter out. So if you're enjoying it or have any type of suggestion, then review! Suggestions would be appreciated and if we use your suggestion we will credit you!_

_Lets go for ten reviews for this chapter, huh?_

_I feel like shooting big o 3 o_

_Also, sorry for the lack of page breaks last chapter! likes to do that ... . they are there now though_

_We do not own :3  
_

_

* * *

_

The entire town of South Park seemed to lack color as Stan began his lonely walk to school. The sky was gray and the clouds threatened to rain. Stan pulled down his hat tighter, taking the clouds as a warning that he should hurry up to school unless he wants to get wet. He passed by Kyles house, wishing that the boy would run out like normal and walk with Stan. That, of course, didn't happen and the raven haired boy let out a long sigh.

He was startled by a horn honking and turned around, only to see Wendys light purple PT cruiser. Stan personally hated the car, but he figured his opinion didn't matter. Wendy rolled down her window and gave Stan a flirty smile.

"Want a ride, babe?" Stan was a bit surprised by the sudden use of a pet name but chose to ignore it as he stepped into the car. The two sped off towards the school, Wendy constantly looking over at Stan the entire time. Her hand found its way to Stans thigh and the boy felt tingling underneath it. He couldn't remember the last time the girl had touched him so sweetly. It was nice to say the least.

They arrived at school and Stan made a move to get out only he was stopped by a tug on his arm. He looked back at his blushing girlfriend and couldn't help but smile.

"What is it, Wend?" The girl pulled Stan back down so that he was sitting and leaned over, kissing him passionately for the first time in months. Stan was taken aback but had no problem with returning the kiss with the same passion. The back of his mind wondered if the car had tinted windows but decided he didn't care as Wendy began to rub his thigh.

Wendy though, knew her car windows weren't tinted. She was also aware of her boy friends best friend sitting on the bench in front of the school, one that had a perfect view into Wendys car.

Kyle clenched his fists as he watch his best friend make out with his girlfriend. What were they thinking? They shouldn't just be making out like that!

Kenny was seated next to Kyle and could feel the tension right away. He pulled off his hood, exposing his ears to the mornings cold air. He never really kept his hood on anymore unless it got too cold. He tore his eyes away from Wendys car as she began to straddle Stan in the passengers seat.

"Kyle." The redhead turned towards Kenny, his eyes almost filled with tears.

"Y-Yeah?"

" Lets head inside, alright?"

Kyle nodded and followed Kenny though the front doors. As soon as they were out of sight Wendy broke away from her boyfriend.

It was sudden and quick and it confused Stan. He was so into it, now was not the time to stop!

"Well, look at the time Stan! We should head to class, huh?"

Stan looked at the cars clock and tilted his head, "Class doesn't start for half-"

"I promised Bebe I would help her with last nights homework." Wendy quickly cut in. She opened Stans door and climbed out, Stan following suit. He was beyond confused and just tried to ignore it. The makeout session was, unexpected yes, but hot. He couldn't even remember the last time they had done something like that.

* * *

"You FORGOT it? Ugh!" Stan slammed his head on the lunchroom table, making everyone jump slightly. Tweek let out a spazzy shriek and recoiled a bit. He was currently standing next to Stan during lunch.

Stan couldn't believe Tweek forgot the project! It made him miss Kyle even more. Kyle never forgot anything. Now he was screwed.

Kenny shrugged and picked at the pizza Kyle had bought him, "Whatever dude, the project is stupid anyway."

Stan lifted his head and sent Kenny a death glare, "It doesn't matter how _stupid_ it was. What matters is I'm going to have a big fat ZERO! Ugh" Stan slammed his head down again, certain he was going to have a bump.

Kyle felt bad for his best friend. Ignoring him was obviously putting the boy through hell. He hated doing it to himself and Stan but it was for the better. If Stan found out about Kyle… what would he do?

The bell signaled the end of lunch and everyone reluctantly began to gather their stuff. Stan was the slowest to leave. He was dreading the next class.

* * *

Kyle was standing next to Cartman as he went on through the map of their theme park. The teacher was sitting in the back of the room, marking down things that Kyle could only hope were good. Kyle was completely happy with just standing next to Cartman and not speaking. He hated public speaking more than he hated Cartman himself.

Eric finished up he explanation and made his way to the projector screen, ready to show everyone the commercial. Cartmans voice boomed through the classroom as a black and white picture of a theme park showed up on the screen.

"Are you tired of boring old theme parks. Well come on down to CEASERS PALACE!" The picture suddenly went into color and Cartmans fat face showed up on the screen, further explaining the park.

"The small fee to enjoy a full day of fun is $99!" Kyle rolled his eyes at how over priced the boy had made it. The commercial came to an end with a picture of Cartman smiling.

"Ticketsarenonrefunable. Kidscannotcomeinfree. . Nojewsallowed. Callticketmasterfordetails."

Kyles jaw dropped at the closing sentences. Did he REALLY just say that? No Jews allowed? Kyle could feel his face turning red with anger. That was so elementary and he figured Cartman would be smarter then that.

The rest of the class rolled their eyes, being quite used to these kinds of things. Kyle looked back at the teacher, hoping that by some miracle she hadn't heard the last part. Cartman literally just screwed them over with that.

The phrase 'saved by the bell' proved it's meaning as the bell sounded, giving Kyle the chance to drag Cartman out of the classroom.

"Eh! Let go of me!" Once they were atl east ten feet away from the classroom, Kyle let go. He was glaring daggers at Cartman, "What the fuck was that?"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Good advertising!"

Kyle scoffed and crossed his arms, slowing beginning to wonder if Cartman was really the second smartest in their grade, "THAT was a failing grade on our project!"

Cartman sighed and shook his head, "Kahl, Kahl, Kahl. If I say Jews aren't allowed, then every Jew in town will want to go. THEN I can finally let the Jews in and it will double our profit."

Kyle wanted to strangle Cartman. "You do realize that this is NOT a real theme park. The teacher is not going to see that as good advertising! Now you can go in there and explain that I had nothing to do with that and beg her to ignore it!"

Cartman was tired of hearing the Jewboy talk and he gave in, "Fine, fine."

The teen made his way back into the classroom leaving Kyle alone in the hallways.

"That's what you get for having Cartman as your partner." Kyle jumped at Stans familiar voice. He spun around and stared at the boy. He couldn't just completely ignore him! It's not like he was mad at him. He had to respond.

"Heh, yeah I guess. I just thought he left all that in Elementary School."

Stan chuckled and began to walk, Kyle following out of instinct. The raven haired boy smiled at the fact that Kyle wasn't ignoring him.

"Remember when he tried to blame 9/11 on you? At least this isn't that bad!" Kyle laughed and nodded at his best friend.

"True." Kyle and Stan fell into a comfortable silence. Kyle couldn't help but notice how happy his friend looked now. His eyes had a glint that only Kyle could produce. The comfortable silence was interrupted by Wendy's voice down the hall.

"Baby! Can you come help me with something?"

Kyles heart dropped at hearing the nick name but tried to play it off, "Heh… You're called 'Baby' now?"

Stan shrugged, not happy that Wendy had interrupted him and Kyle, "Apparently. Listen Kyle, are you-"

"Babe! Did you hear me?"

Wendys voice got closer as she made her way to the boys. Kyle sighed and decided to take his leave, "I'll see you later, Stan."

"No, dude! Wait!" Kyle was gone before he could hear his friends plea. Wendy appeared at Stans side, looking innocent.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Stan sighed and shook his head, slowing following Wendy.

* * *

Kyle pulled down his green hat to block his ears from the wind. It hadn't rained yet but the wind felt like it could lift him off of his feet. The rest of the day had gone by very fast, and he was dreading what he planned to do after school.

He thought Kennys idea to see their old elementary school teacher, Mr. Garrison, was a great idea. As great as the idea was, he wasn't looking forward to it one bit. He didn't even want to tell Kenny his dilemma, telling someone else was going to be even harder.

Kenny laid his eyes on Kyle and jogged over to where he was. The elementary school happened to be on the way to Kennys house, so they agreed to walk together. As soon as Kenny got to Kyles side, the boys began walking without a word. Kenny could tell his friend was beyond nervous and wished him nothing but luck.

"So, Stan called me last night."

Kyle immediately panicked, but realized his panic was stupid. Kenny was, besides Stan, his most trustworthy friend and the redhead knew he would never tell Stan what was going on.

"What did he have to say?"

Kenny chuckled and shook his head, putting his hands into his jacket pockets, "Well he told me how you guys cuddled and that… he thinks that _you_ think he likes you… so you're freaking out."

Kyle would have laughed if he thought he wouldn't empty his stomach in the process. He was feeling really fucking nervous!

"Heh, wow. Ironic."

Kenny laughed and nodded his head, the school slowly coming into view. He knew that right now was the last hour of school for them and during the last hour they had recess. He only knew because Ike went to the school.

"Good luck, Ky." Kyle nodded and made his way across the schools front lawn. His heart was going crazy in his chest. He was now going to tell Mr. Garrison and, no doubt, that Mr. Slave guy his biggest secret. Could he trust them?

Kyle was so nervous he didn't notice the light purple PT cruiser make it's way into the schools parking lot.

Wendy had made it her goal to get Kyle away from Stan. Sure, she wasn't all that interested in him anymore but she wasn't gonna let Stan leave her. She knew Stan was the best guy in the school for her and wasn't about to let their relationship get ruined over Kyle.

Once the redhead was in the school, Wendy got out of her car. She had overheard Kenny suggesting him to see Mr. Garrison so she knew where he was heading.

Kyle, on the other hand, had forgotten the school completely and had no idea where he was headed. With a small groan he looked around for a sign. Finally he landed upon one that had an arrow pointing towards the 3rd and 4th grade hallways. He took a deep breath and followed, finally recognizing the area. From here he knew exactly which door was Mr. Garrisons.

Part of him hoped the teacher was out sick, but at the same time he knew Kenny would just make him go another day. With one last deep breathe, he entered the room.

Once in, he realized how much the room hadn't changed. He stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment as Mr. Garrison studied something on his desk. Mr. Slave was over by the window, looking at the small playground. Kyle gave a small knock on the doorway and the two adults jumped. One letting out a gasp while the other let out a very familiar, "Jesus Christ!"

Mr. Garrison immediately stood up and smiled, "Kyle! What a surprise, wouldn't you say Mr. Slave!"

Kyle wasn't shocked that his old teacher recognized him. Ike had his class about a year ago and Kyle had come in to pick him up on numerous occasions.

The redhead smiled at Mr. Garrison, "Hey!"

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

Kyle let out the breath he had be holding and looked down at his feet, "I sort of need your help with something."

At this the man smiled and signaled Mr. Slave to bring him a chair for Kyle to sit on. He did so and Kyle took a seat next to Mr. Garrisons desk.

"What do you need my help with?"

"Well.. Um. You remember Stan, right?"

The man chuckled and nodded his head, "Ofcourse, how could I forgot him. He still your best friend?"

Kyle nodded, hoping that it would stay that way for a long time, "See… recently I developed feelings… that… I shouldn't have towards my best friend… and-"

Mr. Garrison gasped, "You? Weren't you the one all against that 'Metro' phase."

Kyle chuckled, never even thinking about the irony in the situation, "Yeah. So.. What should I do?"

"Does Stan like you back?"

Kyle sighed and decided he would start from what happened Monday. By the end Mr. Garrison was shaking his head. Kyle was wondering what he thought about it but didn't even have to ask before his former teacher spoke.

"You shouldn't be ignoring him like that! What would you do if you suddenly… had a crush on some girl in your school, huh? Would you ignore them?"

Kyle thought about it. He had a crush on Bebe in 8th grade. As far as he could remember he didn't ignore her. In fact, he paid even more attention to her. But that was different.

"No, but it's different it-"

"How?" Mr. Garrison interrupted.

"Well, She would be, for one, a girl. Also she wouldn't be my Super Best Friend."

Mr. Garrison sighed.

"Listen Kyle. Do you want to be with Stan?"

"That's never going to ha-"

"Hey!" Kyle jumped at Mr. Garrisons sudden demanding voice. "Answer the question!"

Kyle had never even thought of the possibly of being with Stan. Sure he dream about it but he never tried to dwell on it for too long. He knew it would never happen. "Y-Yes. Yeah that would be nice"

Kyle always tried to stop those kind of thoughts and for the first time he let them wonder. He imagined being greeted by Stan with a kiss and holding hands on their way to class. It was a nice mental image and he felt his cheeks getting pink. His thoughts were broken by Mr. Garrisons voice.

"Then you go for it! I know that no matter what Stan will always be your best friend. I saw all the stuff you two went through together. You're one of a kind, Kyle, and Stan knows that."

Kyle nodded. What Mr. Garrrison was saying was true. Stan would never just stop being friends with him. At least, he tried to believe he wouldn't.

"Kyle, you need to think of it like this. If Stan were a girl would you be trying to get _her_ to like you."

Kyle nodded. So instead of hiding from it… he was supposed to go for it?

"But, Mr. Garrison… he's still with Wendy! And besides-"

"Kyle, you need to gain confidence in your self. Here's what you should do. Buy some new clothes, ones that would make any _girl_ want you. Stan will have a hard time ignoring you. Flirt with people in front of him, make him jealous. If it's meant to be it will happen. You just need to go for it!"

Kyle thought about it and realized that Mr. Garrison was right. If he wanted to be happy he had to just go for it. He had to get Stan to like him. Mr. Slave's voice suddenly broke the silence.

"How about I take you shopping!"

Kyle laughed at the thought. Who better to go shopping with then someone who practically has a PHD in getting men.

Mr. Garrison nodded and stood up, "That is a perfect idea. How does Sunday sound?"

Kyles head was spinning and all he could do was nod. This was all happening pretty quick. He was scared as hell. What if it didn't work and what if Stan rejected him?

"Alright, Kyle. As much as I would love to continue, Recess is over in about ten minutes, so you should get going."

Kyle nodded and stood up, allowing Mr. Slave to take the chair from under him. The redhead made his way to the door, Mr. Garrison right behind him. Kyle opened the door and turned back to Mr. Garrison.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without your help."

His former teacher smiled, "No problem. I'm sure you guys will end up together. I could see it happening in the forth grade." Mr. Garrison laughed and Kyle just shook his head.

The door closed behind Kyle and the redhead took off towards the front entrance. As he turned the corner he jumped at seeing Stans girlfriend standing there, her eyes practically red with fury. Kyle gulped and took a step back, wondering if she had heard anything. He was answered when she pulled her hand back and slapped Kyle right across the face.

The redhead was in shock and almost wanted to hit her back but instead he took and deep breathe and turned his head to look at her.

"What the hell, Wendy?"

"You can NEVER have Stan."

* * *

Stan jumped out of Tokens car and made his way to hid old Elementary School. He waved behind him at Token, signaling his thanks.

Stan was planning on pulling Kyle aside after class and ask what was up but he was nowhere in sight. The raven haired boy was lucky enough to run into Butters. The boy explained that he headed home with Kenny and that he heard something about Mr. Garrison. Stan figured he had to see the teacher for something about Ike. The boy probably broke another window in class with a baseball or something.

Stan had immediately gone to his only friend, besides Wendy whom was also no where in site, with a car. Token was happy to give Stan a ride to the old school.

Stan made his way across the front lawn, hoping he was right in coming here. He could tell that recess was about to end since the teachers that were outside we telling the kids to pick up. Stan looked around and suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Why was Wendys car in the parking lot? Stan suddenly sped up to a slow jog. He had no idea what was going on and he hoped that maybe it was just a look alike car. Unlike Kyle, he remembered his way around the school and found himself one hallway away from Mr. Garrisons room. He heard a loud clap and he immediately got quiet. He looked around the corner only to see Wendy standing in front of Kyle. Kyle had his head turned to the side and Stan immediately felt his anger rise.

It was clear what had just happened and it took everything in him to not stomp over there and throw Wendy aside. He took a deep breathe and stayed where he was. He knew eavesdropping was bad but unless Wendy started to seriously hurt Kyle, then Stan was going to just listen.

"You CAN'T have Stan." Stans eyes got wide. What was she talking about? Was she trying to break up their friendship? What the hell? Stan clenched his fists and tried to control his breathing as he listened more.

"There's no way he would want YOU. Not only are you MALE… your skinny body is disgusting."

Stans hands started to shake with fury. He actually rather liked Kyles skinny body. It was cute to him. Stan pushed the thought of Kyle being cute out of his head and continued to listen.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM. He's mine."

Kyle said nothing as he walked away, head towards the ground. He wanted to do run after him, but something else had to be done first.

Wendy looked pleased with herself and left out a satisfied 'Hmmph' and she turned around. Stan took his cue and walked into the hall, startling Wendy.

Before she could even come up with a word Stan spoke, "Wendy. I am NO longer _yours_. Now go tell all your 'girlfriends' how you broke up with me… because I don't think you'll ever admit you were dumped."

"But Stan you don't under-"

"What? You jealous that I spend time with my best friend more than you so you thought you'd break our friendship?"

Wendy laughed and shook her head, "How oblivious are you? He has a disgusting CRUSH ON YOU! He's GAY for you!"

Stans anger was suddenly replaced with shock. She had to be lying, right? There was no way…

Stan began to think about the last few months. Every time the two boys had touched Kyle would flinch away. Stan had caught Kyle staring at him on multiple occasions.

Wendy broke his thoughts by resting her hand on his arm, "See, I was trying to protect you."

Stan growled and pulled his arm away harshly. He could feel his blood boiling and everything around him seemed to be getting blurry. He heard hear the kids starting to make their way down the hallway and decided it was time he left. He turned on his heel and darted towards the front Entrance, Wendy right on his tail. As soon as he got onto the sidewalk, Wendy sped up and grabbed his arm.

"Stan! Please listen to me! I was only trying to help!"

"Help?" Stan spun around. Wendy was getting way to close for comfort and he had to fight back the urge to push her, "What if I liked him back, huh?"

Wendy froze. Stan, of course, did not have feelings like that towards Kyle, he was mostly just trying to piss of Wendy at this point. She deserved it. Stan had never thought about such a thing. Kyle was his best friend. It did surprise him though that he wasn't grossed out by the idea of Kyle liking him, he felt almost flattered.

"Have fun finding someone else to spend you high school days calling your 'Boyfriend'. At this point, I think your best bet is Kenny. I only say that because you have big tits. You know, on second thought, he probably wouldn't even want you."

Stan was surprised at the harsh words coming out of his mouth. He never spoke like that to her and it was refreshing to say those things to her.

Wendy seemed to be shocked into silence and Stan took that as his cue to leave. The entire walk home he couldn't help but think about Kyle.

So _that's_ why he was ignoring him. Stan would have never guessed. Though, why wasn't he grossed out? If someone else, lets say _Cartman_, liked him he would be puking in the bushes… and not the same puking he did when he liked Wendy. Then again, Cartman was disgusting.

The sky had begun to get darker as the sun set. Stan was slowly making his way home. His feet knew where they were going, but his mind was somewhere else.

_What if_, Stan thought to himself,_ I liked him back? _Stan had never thought of it and the idea certainly wasn't disgusting to him. He had never looked at Kyle like that and wondered if seeing Kyle in this new light would change his feelings.

With that in mind he decided just as he reached his doorstep, he was going to find out. He was going to make an effort to think of Kyle like he did of Wendy. He had to know, did he have feelings for his best friend?

* * *

_Remember, shooting for ten reviews. - w -_


	4. Anger

_Hey it's Wocket again. Orangy couldn't do this chapter because she had class. I also got carried away and wrote it. Lol_

_Don't get used to the fast updates! I only did it because we already got to the ten reviews I asked for. You guys are awesome!_

_We don't own them._

oOoOoO

"Oh Oh! I have the perfect idea, Kyle!"

Kenny had accompanied Kyle on his shopping trip with Mr. Slave. Kyle didn't know if he would be able to stand _just_ Mr. Slave. Kenny was happy to join him, claiming he knew what the ladies liked. Kyle had simply rolled his eyes at that statement.

It was oddly a pretty nice day out and it was almost a pity to have to spend it inside of the mall. Kyle had stayed the night over Kennys Friday night. After telling Kenny what Wendy had said, the blonde just rolled his eyes. Kenny convinced him to follow Mr. Garrisons advice and try even HARDER to get Stan, just to rub it in Wendys face. What did he have to lose? _A friend_.

Kyle quickly pushed that thought out of his head whenever it came up. He wasn't going to lose Stans friendship! He knew it yet his mind seemed to keep convincing him otherwise.

Kyle didn't even bother looking at himself, he had already decided he must have looked terrible. Everything felt too tight. Regardless, Kyle stepped out of the dressing room and was greeted with an ecstatic, "Jesus Christ!"

Kyle tilted his head. He never could tell if the 'Jesus Christs' were good or bad. He looked to Kenny for confirmation and the boy just grinned.

"Holy fucking shit. Not gonna lie dude, I think you just gave me a hard-on."

Kyles jaw dropped and he threw one of the many hangers from the dressing room at Kennys laughing figure. The blonde just continued to laugh and left Kyle no choice but to look at himself in the mirror. What he saw surprised him.

The only thing that was off was his obnoxious hat. He had already made it clear he was not going to take it off even when he was trying to impress Stan. Not because of his hair, when styled properly it didn't look that bad, but because it was practically a part of him. He knew Stan would look at him differently without the hat and he wanted to still be Kyle. Without his hat he felt like just some kid with red curls.

Stan never took his hat off either, mostly for the same reason as Kyle, it was part of him.

Kyle let his eyes travel over the rest of his body and he was surprised at how nice he looked. He had on a pair of tight black skinny jeans. He would have called himself 'Emo' if it wasn't for his bright orange button up shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned and under it he wore a tight white wife beater that showed off his skinny figure. He smiled at himself and turned to Kenny.

"Holy fuck, dude."

Kenny stood up and began circling his friend. He stopped when he got behind him and let out a whistle, "Damn, Kyle. You have one nice ass!"

Kyle blushed and turned around to Kenny, hoping it would get the boy to stop staring. Kenny quickly put his hands behind his back, hiding the fact that he was just about to grab the redheads bum.

Kyle probably would have been worried about Kenny liking him if it was anyone else BESIDES Kenny. Kenny has always been a pervert and would tell it straight to anyone, guy or girl. Kyle can remember last year in the locker rooms.

It was the first time since seventh grade that they all had gym together. Kyle and Cartman would always change in the bathroom stall. Kyle because he was self conscience about how skinny he was and Cartman upon popular demand. He can still clearly remember Kenny yelling, "Damn, Stan! I feel bad for Wendy, that shits gotta hurt going in!"

Kyle was brought back to present time by Mr. Slave tossing him more outfits. He was lucky he hadn't gone shopping since Freshmen year or his mom probably wouldn't have happily handed him the credit card. He felt bad to admit it but he knew his parents were well off and he also knew that his mom never bothered checking the credit card bill, she just paid it. He could buy a thousand dollars worth of clothes and get away with it. For a second he felt like he was going to, but he let out a sigh of relief realizing that most everything was off the clearance rack.

As he made his way to check out he stopped when he saw Kenny eyeing a few things. He knew Kenny never got the luxury of shopping at the mall and after calculating how much he was spending, surprisingly only about $300, he spent the next few hours letting Kenny get a few things. Mr. Slave took his cue to leave after being shopped out. He was practically the one shopping for Kyle.

Kenny kept trying to tell him he didn't have to, but Kyle knew the boy enjoyed it. The two ended up spending about $500 in total and Kenny couldn't contain his joy as they walked out of the store.

"Anyways Kenny," Kyle began as they started walking towards Kyles house. Kenny was spending the night so that the blonde could help him at least straighten Kyles hair in the morning. He was still planning on wearing his hat but Kenny thought it would look cool if his hair was coming out from under it.

"Hm?" Kenny looked over to his side and eyed the redhead.

"What was this 'idea' you started to speak of earlier?"

Kenny grinned and jumped a bit as he walked, "Oh yeah! I remember! What if like… after a few days of attempting to give Stan a hard-on for you," Kyle shook his head at Kennys use of words, "We like… tested it by making him jealous!"

Kyle, nodded, "How would we do that?"

Kenny laughed nervously and scratched the back of his blonde head, "See that's the thing… I was thinking, unless you would be really uncomfortable with it, that we could act really 'coupley' and flirty with each other and see how Stan reacts."

Kyle cleared his throat. Would he feel uncomfortable? Kenny was kind of touchy feely anyway, the pervert that he was so it probably wouldn't be too big a deal. Also, as long as it got him Stan in the end, he was willing to do anything.

"Sure, dude. Just nothing too drastic."

"Nah, I don't need Cartman ragging on me too much!" Kenny laughed and Kyle joined him. He was getting really excited for Monday and couldn't wait to be able to talk to Stan again.

oOoOoOo

Stan spent the entire weekend in his room. He was erasing every possible memory of Wendy. The pictures were torn off the wall, his facebook was emptied of her pictures, his phone was cleared of her name, pictures, and saved texts. He wanted nothing to do with her. He even threw out the jacket she got him, as warm as the thing was.

It took all of his will power not to call Kyle on Friday. He wanted to. He wanted to talk to him about it. It hurt him a bit that Kyle didn't directly tell him but he understood.

Stan not only spent his time erasing Wendy, he also spent his time looking at pictures of Kyle. Every picture he looked at made him smile. He began to examine recent pictures and noticed that Kyle seemed to always have his eyes on Stan… in almost every single one. Stan had never noticed that before and now that he did it made him blush. He couldn't tell if he actually had feelings or if his mind was tricking him. He had dealt with his mind tricking him before and didn't want to make the same mistake.

It was one of the times him and Wendy had broken up in eighth grade. Stan had found out that some girl named Red had a crush on him. Right away he 'developed' feelings for her. But after being with her for a week he realized they weren't real. He was just flattered that she liked him and felt obligated to do the same. He ended up breaking her heart, apparently, after a week of dating. Stan would have found it ridiculous now but it was middle school. In middle school every crush was true love.

Stan knew he didn't want to break Kyles heart. He loved him, in a friend way and didn't want to make a move only because he 'thought' he liked him. He was going to give it at least two weeks then see. With Red, he made the mistake of giving it one class period.

On Sunday evening he decided to call Kenny. He wanted to tell him what happened. He was always so used to talking to people, Kyle mostly, that he HAD to let it out. The phone rang twice and Kenny answered right before the third ring. He sounded as though he had just finished laughing and Stan could hear Kyles familiar laugh in the background. The redhead tended to snort when something was incredibly funny and Stan always thought it was… well for a while he couldn't describe it but now he can, cute. His laugh was cute.

"H-Hey Stttaaan Maaan." If Stan didn't know any better, he'd say Kenny was drunk but he knew that Kenny got silly when he was having fun.

"Hey dude. Uhh, Can you step into the bathroom or something? I have something to tell you but I don't want to chance Kyle hearing."

Kenny's tone got a bit more serious and he agreed. Stan could hear frantic whispers in the background and smiled. It reminded Stan of a love struck girl and her best friend. Stan felt a small pang of jealously when his eyes fell upon the clock that was illuminating his room. It was 11pm. Kenny was obviously spending the night. Kyle never let Stan spend the night on Sundays because of school. Last week had just been a coincidence because they had fallen asleep. Was Kyle replacing Stan?

"Hey, dude. What's up?"

Stan broke away from his ridiculous thought and smiled, "I know. I know that Kyle likes me."

Kenny fell silent. He was a bit worried for Kyles sake and took a deep breath, "How did you find out?"

"I uh… long story short I ran into Wendy telling him I would never want him because he's disgusting."

"Oh"

Stan could sense Kennys worry.

"I.. uh.. Don't tell Kyle I know, please."

Kenny shook his head then responded, knowing Stan couldn't see him, "I.. uh… I won't. So uh… how do you feel about it?"

Stan sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I don't hate him but I have to figure myself out, y'know, dude?"

Kenny grinned to himself. Well, what a perfect week to figure himself out, "Heh… yeah I understand, dude. So.. Uh.. Did you break up with Wendy? Cause if you didn't, dude, you are in no way the person I thought-"

"Calm down, dude. I fucking dumped her. Tell Kyle I did too but…. Tell him it was because she… told me to stop hanging out with him. That way he can see how much I care about him."

Kenny nodded. It was going to take a lot of willpower to not tell Kyle. He was very loyal to his friends and when they said 'don't tell' he sure as hell didn't. He didn't play the 'promise you won't tell anyone' card like chicks did.

"Kenny? You still there?"

Kenny realized his nod didn't travel through the phone and laughed, "Yeah, dude. I'm here. Sorry."

"Alright well… I'll let you get back to Kyle." And with that Stan had hung up.

oOoOoO

It was another gloomy cold Monday. The kind of day no one looks forwards to. That is, except for Kyle and Kenny.

Kyle looked himself up and down in the mirror. He was wearing his new black skinny jeans and orange over shirt. He still wore his hat, but his straightened hair peaked out from the edges making him look, as Kenny claimed, 'hot'.

He frowned at himself when he realized how cold it was going to be outside, "Kenny… uh.. It's going to be freezing."

Kenny popped his head into the bathroom and grinned, "That's why Mr. Slave picked you out a nice winter coat." The blonde tossed the orange coat into the bathroom. Kyle put it on and frowned. The thing looked like it came from the girls section. It was fitted to his curves and the hood had fur on it.

"Uhh, Kenny. I look… _gay_."

Kenny laughed and stepped into the bathroom, "Kyle, have you ever noticed how all girls want the gay guys?"

Kyle thought about it and realized that that was the case a lot. He shrugged in response and began messing with the fur that was tickling his neck.

"Well, that's because they dress cute. So in other words, yes you look gay… but you look good. Remember when the 'metro' phase hit? All the girls liked us more because we dressed nice."

Kyle frowned. He didn't take part in the Metro thing because he felt like it was stupid. But at this point, he would do anything to get Stan.

The two were in a rush to get out, they didn't want Shelia to see Kyle. They grabbed a granola bar and ran outside. Before they got even two feet away from the door, it opened. The boys feared the worst but they were surprised to hear Ikes voice.

"Kyle. You didn't even bother saying bye to me? Ass."

Kyle rolled his eyes and jogged next to his brother. His gave the boy a small ruffle of his hair and kissed his forehead. Ike let out a disgusted noise and pushed away, though he was grinning from ear to ear. He loved his brother a lot and even though he pretended to hate the affection, he loved it. His brother was almost more to him then his own mother. When Ike had a nightmare, he didn't go to his mom, he went to Kyle.

Kyle smiled at his brother and began to walk away, "Love you, Ike. I'll see you after school!"

Ike waved, "I love you too!"

Kyle was excited to see Stan during Lunch. To see his reaction. It was going to be priceless. The redhead grinned to himself when he realized that Wendy wouldn't be there to distract Stan either. Kenny told him last night that Stan dumped her for insulting Kyle and it made the boy happy to see how much Stan cared for him.

With the idea of Stan caring for him in mind, Kyle confidently began his walk to school.

oOoOoOoO

Wendy wasn't in school that day. Stan had come to that conclusion when she wasn't with any of her friends. Not that he was looking for her, he just happened to pass them everyday on his way to first period.

He was never more bummed about his schedule then now. He had no classes with Kyle until after lunch and he wanted nothing more then to see his best friend. Usually they would see each other on the walk to school then they would see each other in Lunch and fifth period. Stan just wished Lunch would hurry up.

He wondered if Kyle would sit next to him today. He spent all last night thinking of what he would do. How would he figure out if he liked his best friend. He thought of the cliché kissing thing but decided against it. What if he kissed him but didn't feel the apparent 'fireworks' you're supposed to feel when you kiss someone you love? It would be like leading Kyle on then being like 'lol jk, I don't like you'.

He spent the rest of all his class periods thinking about how to approach the issue with Kyle. He didn't want to be flirty and lead the boy on but what else was he supposed to do? He was thinking so hard that he almost didn't realize that the bell signaling Lunch had gone off. With a start he got up and almost ran to the lunch room. He was disappointed to see just Cartman at the table and sat down with a huff.

The brunette noticed and looked over, taking a break from stuffing his face, "Eh! Don't bring your faggy emoness over here!"

Stan rolled his eyes and looked around hoping to see Kyle come in. There was no site of him and Stan let out a sigh of disappointment. What felt like an hour passed but when he looked at the time it turned out to be only three minutes. Where could Kyle be?

There was a small gasp and Stan followed to noise. Bebe and some other girl who Stan didn't know by name had stopped in their place, which happened to be right next to Stan's chair.

"Remind me why I rejected Kyle in the eighth grade."

At the sound of Kyles name Stan looked up from his food again and followed Bebes eyes to the door. What he saw made his heart almost stop.

It was Kyle. If he wasn't wearing the hat it would have taken Stan a while to recognize his best friend. The boy was wearing a pair of tight black jeans that hugged his skinny legs perfectly. His orange over shirt was unbuttoned revealing his tight white undershirt that hung tightly onto his small skinny frame. His hair must have been straightened because it peaked out of his hat in the same way Stans peaked out of his. Stan had to practically hold in a gasp at the sight. He could officially say his best friend was hot.

Stan surprised himself at how easily he admitted it. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kyle and he was pretty sure he had his mouth wide open. Kyle confidently walked towards the table, eyes not leaving Stan. This was… different. Instead of sitting next to Stan like the boy had hoped, he took his seat next to Kenny on the other side.

Kyle had talked to Kenny more on the way to school and decided he would try about that technique of playing 'hard to get'. He would look at Stan, exchange small talk with him, but nothing more. He wasn't positive that he would be able to keep it up long, but Kenny thought it was worth a try. Taking a deep breath the boy looked over at his best friend, flashing him a smile.

Stan never noticed how white Kyles teeth were.

"So.. Uh.. Stan. How was your weekend?"

Stan gulped and fidgeted his fingers, why was he feeling so nervous?

"Uh.. It was.. Alright? I mean, it would have been better if I spent time with you but.."

Kyle could tell that something was going on with Stan. He wanted to say that Stan seemed attracted to him, but he couldn't be too sure. He could have been just shocked.

Kyle nodded in response to Stan, "Yeah, I'm sorry I got busy. Me and Kenny actually went shopping. What do you think of my new outfit?"

Stan blushed and shrugged, "I-I like it-"

"You don't think it's too tight? Kenny told me it looks good but I can't help but feel-"

"Youlookhot."

Kyle stopped talking and stared at Stan with wide eyes. The boy was obviously at a loss for words and Kyle just laughed, "Well, thanks. Kenny said the same thing."

Stan laughed nervously and began to pick at his leftover food. This was not easy for some reason. Why did Kyle have to dress like that. Now he's all distracted by his looks.

Cartman looked around at everyone and stood up, "You guys are being all faggy. I'm going to go sit with Craig and Tweek."

Stan got up around the same time and smiled nervously at Kyle, "I need to run to the bathroom you guys… uh… be right back."

Stan made a run to the bathroom, almost knocking over Jimmy in the process. He would have to apologize later. As soon as he was in the bathroom he leaned against the wall and left out a huge breath.

That was NOT fair. How could Kyle do that. He was going to spend the next week figuring himself out, but he couldn't when Kyle was distracting him with his good looks.

Stan always knew his friend was attractive. But he never really felt attracted to him. This was completely different. He never saw Kyle's curves so well and even though he was skinny, he had small curves. He never saw him with his hair straight and never saw him looking at him the way he did earlier. He never noticed how charming his smile was, or how cute he was when he laughed.

"This is not fair!" Stan growled to himself. He thought about what it would be like to be close to Kyle, but before he could even finish his thought he darted for a stall and emptied his stomach. He wasn't throwing up out of disgust. He was throwing up for the reason he never expected to be doing over Kyle.

Meanwhile, Kenny and Kyle were sitting at the Lunch table. Butters had made his way over and was looking over at Kenny. Kenny sighed and looked at Kyle. He was pleading. He wanted to be able to tell Butters what was going on. The boy looked up to Kenny and he hated knowing how left out he felt. With a sigh Kyle agreed. Kenny quickly explained the situation to Butters and the boy gasped.

"Oh, Hamburgers. So you like Stan?"

Kyle nodded and Butters smiled, "I-I won't tell anyone."

Kyle gave the blonde boy a smile and returned his attention to Kenny, "Ken, this is happening quicker than I expected… should we go on and make him jealous sooner?"

Kenny laughed and shook his head, "Impatient, are we?"

"Well," Kyle blushed, "Its kinda of hard not to be when you want someone so bad."

Kenny faked a gag and Kyle just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, how about next period we write each other 'love notes' and I'll make sure to smile at you a lot and you just… blush and stuff."

Kyle huffed and crossed his arms, "I don't think I can blush on command."

Kenny rolled his eyes and smiled, "Trust me, the things I'll right on that note will make you blush."

Kyle was almost worried but before he could dwell on it too long, Stan returned. His face was a bit pale and Kenny and Kyle could immediately tell what happened. They both grinned and Kenny kept giving Kyle encouraging nudges, telling Kyle he was doing good.

Kenny broke the silence by snatching Butters lunch bag. The boy let out a small huff and stomped his foot childishly. Kenny laughed and pulled out a few items from it. Butters was quite used to this, even though he pretended to care. He actually began to pack two of everything.

Kenny looked over at Kyle and smirked, making the redhead suspicious. Before he could ask what was up, Kenny held up a banana.

"Hey Kyle, I bet you can't fit this whole thing in your mouth."

Stan coughed up one of his grapes and began to choke, blush rising on his face. Kyles jaw dropped and he smacked Kennys arms. Butters just blushed and turned his head, "I should have known not to pack a banana."

"Kenny, I am not trying to stick that whole thing in my mouth."

Kyle let out a yelp of pain when Kenny kicked his foot under the table. The redhead knew Kenny was trying to make Stan feel uncomfortable but the whole thing was making Kyle uncomfortable too, "No! I'm not doing it!"

"You're not fun. Five bucks and I'll do it."

Kyle rolled his eyes. His phone suddenly vibrated and he looked at it, surprised to see a text from Kenny. He looked over to see that the boy had one hand on the banana and the other under the table. How did he text without looking? Kyle decided to not even think about it as he read the text. He rolled his eyes, almost tempted to be completely obvious with his acting but decided to humor Kenny.

"Five bucks? Fine! The whole thing has to go in your mouth though, right down to the end."

Kenny smirked and rose his eyebrows, "Well I've had enough practice with that, wouldn't you say Kyle?"

The redhead glanced over at Stan. The boy seemed to be staring wide eyed at the two, cheeks turned red. He couldn't tell if he was just uncomfortable, jealous, or embarrassed. Before Kenny could peel the banana, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Stan was the first to get up and leave and the three boys were surprised at his speed.

"Go Speed Racer, jeez."

Kyle looked over at Kenny as he took a bite out of the now fully peeled banana, "You planned for the bell to ring, didn't you?"

Kenny laughed and nodded, "Hell yeah." He swallowed and continued talking, "There's no way I could have fit this whole thing in my mouth, you crazy?"

Butters stood up, "Ken, you sure do know how to make a lunch table uncomfortable, don't ya?"

Kenny laughed and got up, "I try."

Kyle rolled his eyes and gathered his things. He was slightly nervous about these 'love notes' he was going to have to send to Kenny but excited as well. It really was beginning to seem like Stan might like him.

_OOoOoO_

_So originally I only had the boys spending about $300 dollars in total at the Mall… but um.. Have you seen mall prices. 50 bucks for a flippin' shirt ._

_Anyways, lets shoot for ten reviews again! They really do help us write faster!_


	5. Minty

_o 3 o Hey guys its Orangy. Wocket got to do the last chapter since I had to go to class so I made sure this chapter is longer than the others D. There is some fluff at the end 8D SO ENJOY. :B I had fun writing it._

_We do not own._

_Wocket has something to say: I am disappoint D: We didn't get up to the requested 10 reviews and that makes me sad. I am still very happy with the feedback but I like to have goals and feel really awesome when they are met so do me a favor and take one extra minute to hit the review button? I love getting Alerts and Favs but getting actual feedback is reeally nice~  
_

* * *

The grey sky kept up throughout the day and the bit of light that shinned through the clouds reflected into the classroom. The teacher wasn't in yet and it was surprisingly quiet until that is, Cartmans iPod got really loud and he sang as if he were the only one in the room to 'Poker Face' of all things. Most of the other students rolling their eyes and a few laughed.

Their laughs quickly stopped though as the door opened and a woman walked in.

"Can't read mah - can't read mah, no he can't read mah pokerface! She's got me like nobo-…EHHH!" Cartman yelled as his iPod was snatched right up and the earphones tugged out of his ears.

The woman stood there, holding the iPod in one hand as she rest her other on her hip looking down at Cartman with a disappointed look, "Excuse me young man, but the rules are that there are no iPods allowed in class."

"Okay okay, I'll put it away!" Cartman reaching up to grab it back.

The woman's voice kept firm, "I am confiscating this for now." She ignored Cartmans obnoxious whine as she walked to the desk in the front of the classroom and tucked into one of the drawers. With that, she cleared her voice, "Alright now, your teacher had to leave for the day so I'm filling in for her" she paused to grab her clipboard with the role call sheet on it. "When I call your name, please say that you're here."

"Kyle Bro…flowv-sky."

The redhead in the front cringed at the mispronounced version of his last name and raised his hand, "Here…and it's um, Broflovski" He rolled his eyes at the blonde next to him chuckling. The substitute looked up and over towards Kyle,.

"My mistake." She paused her eyes settled on Kyle's green hat. She sighed as she took a look around the class room. Other students also had their hats on. "I don't believe hats are permitted to be worn."

"The teacher just lets us wear them, she doesn't care." Stans voice came from the back.

The woman stared back towards Stan, "Well, I'm an NOT your teacher and you'll be going by my rules today. No hats."

Groans spread around the room as the students who wore hats, one by one slipped them off. Stan being one of them grunting slightly as he set his hat down on the desk and quickly ruffled at his black hair that was a bit squished down.

He looked around the room and found it odd to see everyone without their hats. His eyes fell on his best friend. Normally Kyles hair was an unruly mess but today it looked amazing. It was straightened and the light from outside was giving it a sort of shine. Stan noticed how pretty the color was and smiled. He barely ever saw Kyle with his hat off. The redhead felt Stans eyes on him and slowly turned around. The raven haired boy panicked slightly and looked down at his desk. He heard Kyle chuckle and he felt his cheeks get rosy.

Stan looked up again as he heard something drop from the front while the substitute went on calling names. A pencil rolling a few feet away from Kyles desk and he watched the redhead get up not hearing Kenny snickering. The raven haired found himself staring right at Kyles ass. He blinked watching him bend down and felt his face heat up a bit more but he couldn't look away.

The jeans Kyle was wearing were tight. They showed his skinny legs. And his rear end.

He didn't remember ever noticing Kyles ass before, but now as he looked at it, he thought to himself how nice it was. Stan quickly shook his head and forced himself to look down. He had been staring at his best friends ass just now. Stan rubbed at his head. In almost a daze and he blinked with a slight jump as he felt a nudge.

Butters looked over at Stan with a concerned look, "She's calling your name." Stan blinked confused as he looked up and almost all eyes were on him. He felt the heat rush back into his face as he slouched down in his chair a bit as the sub sighed, "Stan Marsh." Stan raised his hand, "Here…" His stomach felt queasy again.

Kenny and Kyle looked back towards Stan before looking at each other and Kenny smirked with a wink.

The substitute went on with her lecture, her back turned to the class. Barely anyone was paying attention, either texting under their desk or whispering to each other.

Kyle blinked as a note was tossed onto his desk and he glanced over at Kenny who just grinned leaning back in his chair. The redhead already felt nervous about this as he glanced up at the woman before opening up the paper and began reading. It was obvious as the red went up from his neck and into his entire face almost redder than his own hair and he quickly put the note down.

The blonde snickered already knowing that a certain black haired boy was watching them very closely. Kenny knew exactly the way to make Kyle blush, and that was by writing him things that Stan and Kyle could do together and Kenny made sure to pay attention to detail in his note.

The things Kenny wrote weren't cute little things either, no walks on the beach or cuddling on a park bench. If this weren't an act to try and get Stan, Kyle would've told Kenny he could be a porno writer.

Kyle couldn't even look up and Stan balled his hands into fists slightly as he felt a pang of jealousy hit him. What was Kenny saying that would make Kyle react like that? Why was Kyle hanging around Kenny so much anyways? If Kenny weren't one of his good friends, he could say he really wouldn't have liked him very much at that moment.

Stan barely even paid attention in class and kept his eyes on the redhead and blonde in front as it continued with the notes. Each time would get another blush from Kyle. The raven haired boy wanted to march up there himself and snatch the notes away. _This isn't fair._

The substitute however, glanced back just in time to see Kenny tossing over the note back to Kyle and she put down her marker loudly enough for everyone to jump and quickly hide what they were doing. Kyle gulped as she walked in front of his desk and grabbed the note, "What have we here?"

Both Kyle and Kenny's faces went pale as the woman opened up the note. The redhead quickly shook his head almost flailing his arms, "N-no!" The woman shushed him harshly as she finished opening the note and she looked down at it. "Well, lets have a read - shall we?" She ignored the quiet laughs from the other students, as immaturely as it was, they were anxious to hear whatever the note said.

Nothing was said though as the teacher began reading and she quickly crumpled it up. There was a slight blush over her cheeks as she cleared her voice and lowered it a bit, "W-We are NOT to talk about these sort of things in class." Her heels clicking on the floor as she quickly walked over to the trash can and tossed the note in.

Kyle held his head feeling so embarrassed. Kenny on the other hand more amused then ever as the substitute got back to her lesson, obvious that she was shocked by what Kenny had written.

Stan stared over at the trash can for a moment, almost tempted to go over and grab the note out of the trash can and read it. Then again, part of him didn't - not wanting to know. Like as if he were afraid to see what it said.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on from there. He thought he would be glad to see his best friend - and even talking to him. But the way it was happening was only making him more confused. How could he tell if he even liked Kyle if he kept on acting like this? Was this to get back at him for being with Wendy? Kyle wasn't that cruel, Stan knew that. But then what was with him and Kenny? All of this gave him a headache and he was almost glad when the final school bell rang.

* * *

Stan had hoped it would get better through the week but it just kept getting worse. Kyle and Kenny were keeping the act up the entire week and the fact that everyday Kyle brought out another new outfit was about to drive Stan insane. It was frustrating, having a constant argument in his head for the past week was not what he needed.

He didn't like this Kyle. Not saying that he wasn't his best friend still, but the way Kyle was acting. It almost hurt. Even worse than when he was being avoided and ignored. He didn't even think that was possible.

Kyle looked over at his best friend during that lunch period. He knew something was wrong and he bit his lip, stopping himself from saying anything. Was all of this right to be doing? He took a bite of his yogurt, not noticing the bit that had gotten onto his upper lip.

"Hey - you got something on your lip."

Kyles eyes glanced up a bit, "Huh?"

Kenny smirked, "Here, lemme get it." The blonde leaning over towards Kyle whose eyes were wider than ever, staring at Kenny. Their faces got close and Kyle cringed almost sure Kenny was going to kiss him at that moment. Kyle wasn't sure what to do and almost out of instinct, he closed his eyes. The blonde boy leaned in and licked the small spot of yogurt slowly off of Kyles lip before sitting back in his place and grinned licking his own lips.

Kenny held back his laugh as he smirked, "Mmm, strawberry. Was that your lipgloss or just the yogurt?"

Kyles lip twitched slightly thinking to himself how gross that was and huffed flustered as he wiped at his lip. He jumped as there was a small slam on the table and he looked up at Stan who stood up looking furious. Kyle felt his heart sink at the glare that he received from his best friend before the raven haired boy turned and stormed out of the lunch room, able to hear him say "Fucking bullshit," to himself.

The blonde and redhead looked over at each other. "I think…we went too far with that." Kyle whimpered to himself looking down and felt so stupid. Kenny shrugged, "But obviously its showing he's jealous." The redhead shook his head, "No…I'm done doing this…it isn't right." He ignored Kenny as he got up and left to go find Stan.

The boy wasn't anywhere to be found and Kyle sighed as he leaned against the wall. He put a hand to his head and felt it pound slightly.

* * *

Kyle was the one being ignored now. He went to approach Stan in class before it started but was given the cold shoulder. "H-hey Stan…" Kyle stopped though as the teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats. Kyle let out a sigh and went to the back to sit down at his desk.

The class never felt so slow. Even the other students seemed to notice the tension coming from Stan. He sat there just staring at the board and gripped his pencil, not even stirring as his phone vibrated. The black haired boy grunted quietly before finally pulling out his phone and looked down at it below his desk table.

'I need to talk to you after class…please. Outside.'

Stan rolled his eyes before shoving his phone back into his pocket. He knew though that if he blew off Kyle though when he really wanted to talk, that'd most likely make things even worse. Stan was smarter than that, at least. He let out a quiet sigh, and hoped his anger would die down by the time they talked. Just let him say what he has to say, he guessed.

* * *

"Um.." Kyle began, digging his shoe into the dirt. They only had five minutes between class so he knew he had to get it out quickly. Stan stood a few feet away in front of him, his hands in his pockets as he just stared the Jewish boy down. The redhead gulped, his eyes downcast scared to see whether he was being glared at or not. He knew that kind of look could kill him.

"Did…I do something wrong?"

Even Kyle cursed at himself inside at such a stupid question. Of course he did something wrong, so why did he have to ask? He was way smarter than this, so why was he acting so stupid all of a sudden?

There was a short pause before Stan let out a long breath. "Do I really have to tell you?"

The redhead cringed before he looked up with furrowed brows. "Stan…I-I…"

He was cut off though as Stan balled his fists, "I don't know - if this is some stupid act or something to get my attention, or if you're really all into Kenny now. But…its really starting to piss me off. So, if you really are my best friend - you'll tell me the truth."

Kyle quickly looked back down and felt like his heart was in his throat, like he couldn't breathe. He bit his lip, "I-I…" Kyle shut his eyes tightly, "I-It was just an act! I just…I just wanted you to notice me more and I guess make you jealous…"

Stan narrowed his eyes slightly, "I NEVER not notice you Kyle! Do you realize you're putting me through hell right now! I'm just trying to figure this shit out! This isn't you and you I both know it!"

The redheads eyes glanced up confused, "Figure… it out?"

"Whether or not I like you or not!" Stan stood his ground, both feet firmly planted on the ground. His face still held the same angry expression, "Do you know why I REALLY broke up with Wendy? Guess where I was last Friday? In the old Elementary school hallways, not fifteen feet away as Wendy told you that I would never want you. I found out through Wendy about your feelings."

Kyle went to say something, in almost complete shock but was cut off, "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I-I.. Stan-"

"Whatever, that's not the point… the point is I was going to spend these next couple weeks figuring stuff out. I never thought of you in any other way then my best friend and I felt the best way to approach this would be with an open mind… and look what happened. You come waltzing in wearing… those clothes and being just… not you. How am I supposed to figure stuff out when Kyle is no where in sight. I don't want to fall for this fake Kyle. I want the real Kyle. Just stop being fake. I want to figure this out. I want to be able to figure out if I like you or not, but it's hard when you're not you."

Kyle didn't know how to react or what to say. Like him how? As a friend? Or more?

The black haired boy grunted when he heard the bell go off for their next class.

For a moment it felt like Stan was walking right to Kyle and Kyle felt like his heart had tightened up but looked down as Stan walked right past him into the school. That was it. Kyle had hoped to maybe try to talk things through but obviously that didn't happen.

Kyle stared down and looked at himself. This wasn't him and he knew it. Kyle gripped the bottom of his shirt, "I'm so stupid…" He bit his lip as his eyes got slightly glossy. _I should have never done all of this. _The redhead stood there and slowly rubbed at his eyes. At least no one else was outside to see. He could only imagine if Cartman had seen him like this, he would never hear the end of it.

The bell rang again as students ran into their classes. Stan rubbed at his temples as he sat in his seat with his eyes shut a bit.

"Hey, where's Kyle?" One of the girls in class asked over to Stan. The black haired boy opened his eyes and looked over to the empty desk next to his right. He glanced back over to the girl and shrugged, "I- don't know." Stan looked down to his desk, now he wondered. Was he too harsh? The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his best friend.

It had to be at least ten minutes before Kyle finally walked in, his green hat pulled down low trying to cover his eyes. "Sorry I'm late."

The teacher raised a brow over at Kyle, slightly surprised since Kyle was never late, "Have a seat Mr. Broflovski, this is your warning okay? Don't be late again."

The redhead gave a nod and quickly sat down. He nervously fidgeted with his hands a bit. He had no idea what to say so he avoided looking over to his friend.

"Hey Kyle, where'd your other jacket go? This one is so ugly!" One of the girls next to him giggled. Of course the girls had also noticed Kyles style change and found themselves attracted to him all of sudden. Kyle just shrugged, wearing his normal old orange jacket. He had kept it in his locker and he gave a small laugh scratching at the back of his head, "Guess I must've misplaced it this morning."

The girl gave a pout at him before returning to gossiping with her friends. "Aw, it's a shame - I thought he looked real cute with his new clothing." The Jewish boy ignored their chatter.

When his cell phone vibrated, he gave a small jump and he looked at it under his desk seeing a text from Kenny asking what was up. He glanced over across the room and saw the blonde looking over at him.

'I'm done trying to play around. It's okay.'

Kenny stared down at the text, he didn't know if he could believe his friend. He looked over towards Kyle but he was now paying attention to the board again and didn't look Kennys way. The blonde huffed leaning back in his chair as the teacher began the lecture. Something about the Civil War. How boring.

* * *

The raven haired boy was about to start on walk home. He had barely talked to his best friend for the rest of the day. It killed him a bit, but he didn't know what else to say to Kyle.

"What's with the gloomy face, Raven?"

Stan stopped and looked back, he hadn't been called that name in a long time. He remembered the small Goth phase he had gone into years ago when he had gotten that nickname. The same Goth kids from back then sat there. Their group had stayed the same over the years since changing was still a 'conformist' thing to do.

Stan let out a small chuckle, "Oh - nothing. Just kinda, having a bad day, you know?"

The tallest one of the group having curly and poofy hair took a drag of his cigarette and smirked, "Not enough to bring you back into the group, huh?"

Stan shook his head and shrugged, "Nah dude…just not my scene I guess."

The large girl scoffed and blew out smoke to the side, "What has ever been your scene, Raven?"

'Raven' laughed, "I'm not quite sure." It was so true, he had gone through so many phases as a kid. In the end he gave up and just kept to himself since he didn't really care what people really thought of him. "Well…I guess I'll see you guys."

He received nods and as he got started on his walk home. When he finally got to his house the last person he wanted to see was standing in his drive way.

Wendy leaned against her car with a sigh her waiting for Stan and she perked up a bit when she saw him walking up. She met him halfway in the lawn "Hey…Stan." She paused seeing the expression on his face, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk you right now." Stan grunted trying to make his way for the door but Wendy kept getting in the way, "Stan…I'm sorry for what I did. I just want to know what's wrong."

Stand clenched his book and avoided making eye contact with his ex-girlfriend. "I just had a bad day, okay? Can we please not talk about it." Even his voice was a bit harsh from the mood he was in.

Wendy reached over to put her hand on Stans arm to try and comfort him but the black haired boy avoided her touch, clearly he didn't want to be around her and she looked down. "Well um…I hope you feel better. I'll be seeing you Stan."

With that she gave a small smile, only to receive a grunt in reply and watch Stan walk inside his house slamming the door slightly. She got into her car and started it up her hands gripping at the steering wheel. Wendy did feel bad for what she did to Stan. Kyle, however, she didn't.

As she pulled out of the drive way she dialed a number into her cell phone and began to drive away. Wendy listened to the phone ring as she put it up to her ear soon to be answered by a familiar and obnoxious, "Hello?"

"I have something you might want to know." Wendy smirked to herself. She didn't care what she did to Kyle and she let Cartman know all about the redheads little crush. She listened to Cartman burst out laughing for the next few minutes repeating, "No fucking way!" Or "I knew he was a fag!"

Wendy hung up and laid her phone down onto her lap and continued driving towards her home.

* * *

Stan huffed as he sat at the desk in his room. He had closed the blinds a bit since the light only made his headache worse. The raven haired boy let out a long sigh and started up his computer. Once on he stared at the messenger he used to talk to everyone.

Kyle was online.

Stan hesitated before clicking on the redheads username and watched as the chat window popped up. He sat there for a few minutes trying to think of something to say. In the end he just typed in, 'Hey.'

He bit his lip in anticipation and felt a bit relieved as it said Kyle was writing back.

'Hey…what's up, dude?'

Stan stared at the screen thinking a bit. 'Nothing. I'm sorry about today.'

Kyle sighed at his end of the computer, 'It's okay. I'm sorry, too.'

The black haired boy smiled a little feeling slightly better, knowing he just wanted to hang out with his best friend. He hesitated again before responding, 'Wanna come hang out? I'm off work today.'

He knew it was a bit of a chance, but he was hoping to just be able to bond with his friend again. Stan missed him since they had barely done anything within the last two weeks.

The redhead responded finally with an, 'Okay. I'll be over soon.'

Stan smiled slightly almost feeling 'giddy' if there were any other way to describe it. 'Okay.' He paused before adding in 'And make sure to leave fake Kyle at home.'

'Okay, lol. See ya.' With that Kyle logged off and Stan rolled his chair away from the desk a bit and let out a deep sigh. That's when he looked around his room and scowled at the bit of mess. Normally he wouldn't care but on this certain occasion he apparently did and he quickly got up to pick everything up.

* * *

Kyle walked down the side walk his hands in his pockets. He was wearing his regular attire again. No skinny jeans, no flashy shirts. It felt better, like himself again. That might sound silly but wearing a whole new wardrobe made him feel different. The redhead sighed contemplating whether or not to return the clothes in the end or not.

He nervously approached Stans house. He admitted to himself that he was a bit shocked Stan invited him over after what happened, but he was in no way going to decline.

Kyle knocked on the door and stood there for a minute. He blinked as he heard Stans mother inside yell something, the sound a bit muffled. He guessed she was calling up for Stan to get the door. Soon he heard the sound of running footsteps approach the door and it swung open.

His cheeks lit up a little as he looked at Stan standing there seeming to be a bit out of breathe. He was leaning against the door frame wearing his jeans and a somewhat tight black wife beater. Kyle couldn't help but think Stan looked hot just standing there like that and he felt his heart pound a bit faster. He laughed to cover up his blush, "H-hey dude."

Kyle walked in as Stan shut the door behind him and he kicked off his shoes next to the door. He looked up as Stans mother poked her head out of the kitchen and he smiled to her, "Hi Mrs. Marsh." Stans mother smiling sweetly to Kyle, she practically loved him as if he were one her own since he had been such a great friend to Stan all these years.

"Hello sweety. Would you like something to drink?" The redhead shook his head, "No thank you." Sharon just smiled and nodded, "Alright, well help yourself if you get hungry or thirsty." Kyle smiled back and nodded, "Okay, thank you."

Stan already starting to climb up the stairs, "Come on dude." Kyle quickly nodding and followed after Stan, blushing slightly as he looked up at the raven haired boy. He blinked as his eyes suddenly fixated on his friends arms. He never really noticed how muscular they were. Stan didn't have crazy muscles or anything like that, but he could tell he was strong.

Kyle guessed he wasn't used to it because he had always seen Stan in his jacket. But it was also to be expected that he would be strong since Stan had been on the football team for a while but the season had ended a while back.

He began to wonder what it was like to be held by the raven haired boy. Kyle quickly pushed that thought out of his head to avoid blushing anymore and followed Stan into his room. The redhead blinked a bit surprised as he looked around, "Wow….it looks really nice in here." He noticed that it was really clean, probably the first time ever that he had come over to be like this.

Stan smirked stretching his arms up a bit, "Yeah - I did some cleaning up." He tried to be all smooth and lean his hand against the wall only to miss and stumble into the wall a bit with a small thud.

Kyle stared over at Stan, who stared back like a deer in the headlights and it obvious as his face went red. The Jewish boy began to laugh, quickly covering his mouth trying to stop as Stan grumbled a bit trying to brush off his shoulder like that didn't just happen. "Ah shut it." He wasn't able to keep up his grumbling though as he looked over at Kyle and smiled at how adorable his laugh was.

The raven haired boy then found himself looking Kyle up and down and he frowned slightly. He appreciated that Kyle had gone back to himself, including dressing like himself again but he had to admit that seeing him dressed up was nice. Stan liked Kyles little figure and watched as Kyle kept laughing before letting out a deep breath, taking off his orange jacket and tossing it to the side to reveal his t-shirt, not really tight like his new clothes.

"So what do you want to do?" The redhead looked over at Stan almost tilting his head. Stan stopped staring and he rubbed at the back of his neck with a shrug, "Um well - I guess we can play Rock Band or something."

Kyle nodded, "Okay." He watched as Stan set up the game and he looked between the instruments and picked up the guitar pulling the strap over his head and Stan took his place sitting with the drums.

At first it was a bit quiet between them as they went through the first couple songs. "Dude, I cannot play the fucking drums today." Stan complained plopping the sticks onto the stand with a huff and Kyle chuckled with a slight snort, "Guess you're singing then."

Stan scoffed, "No way dude, gimme the guitar, you sing." He got up and went to reach for the guitar and grab it from Kyle who pulled back laughing, "No fucking way man!"

The black haired boy raised a brow, "Oh really?" Him smirking almost as he went for the guitar again, laughing as he tugged at it, "Give it up!"

The redhead held onto the guitar, practically whining, "Oh come on - I can't sing!"

"Yes you can!" Stan smirked. He saw he was getting no where with this and he grinned reaching around and began poking at Kyles side.

Kyle then burst out into laughter grabbing onto his side, "Agh! Stop!" Stan slipping the guitar off Kyle in one smooth move and he grinned holding it up all victoriously and laughed, "Hah!" He smirked widely at the slight whine Kyle made.

The redhead crossed his arms, "FINE." He grabbed the microphone with a flustered huff.

Stan chuckling as he scrolled through the songs, "What do you want to do?"

Kyle staring at the songs as Stan scrolled through them his face dropping as the black haired boy stopped on one and he laughed, "No way!"

Stan grinned, "You're doing it!"

Kyle fidgeted his feet a bit as the song began and Stan smirked playing on the guitar to the song 'Dancing with Myself.'

The redhead feeling as shy as ever as he sang quietly. Not knowing whether or not he was a good singer or not. The first minute of the song he was being so quiet. He blinked as he felt a nudge. He looked over at Stan who smirked, "Louder dude!" Kyle huffed feeling the blush across his face and began to sing a little louder.

Stan smiled as he played, able to hear Kyle a bit better now. He wasn't that bad of a singer at all. Stan wanted the redhead to have more fun so he started to play all intensely head banging next to him. Kyle laughing a bit rolling his eyes at his best friend starting to loosen up a bit. Near the end of the song he was all into it. He sang louder into the microphone dancing around a little and Stan laughed dancing around with him, even singing along.

Kyle plopped down onto his knee's and sang the last bit all dramatically. He laughed hard as it ended. Stan stood next to him cracking up, "I'm sorry, Kyle but your Jewish ass can't dance!"

Kyle blushed and threw the mic at Stan, earning a small yelp, "Shut up, dude!"

Stan raised his hands in defense, "But your singing makes up for it! I would've never guessed you had such a good voice!"

Kyle sighed and gave up his pursuit to kill his best friend. He turned his head to the side to hide his blush and rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah - whatever!"

Stan grinned over at him so happy to see his best friend acting himself again. He reached over and planted his hand onto of Kyles head pulling off his hat and began to ruffle up his mess of red hair. Kyle laughed trying to push Stans hand off, "Cut it out!" They laughed for a bit before slowing to a stop. The redhead smiled so contently up to Stan, who smiled back down at Kyle. For a moment they made eye contact , before looking away. Kyle scratched at the back of his head before he stood up with a chuckle, "Next song?"

The raven haired boy nodded with a smile, "Yeah."

* * *

Stan and Kyle played Rock Band for most of the afternoon and it soon was evening. Stans mother walked up with two plates and she knocked on the door softly, "Boys - dinner." The raven haired boy perked up and he walked over, "Thanks Mom." He took the plates and handed one over to Kyle before he sat down on the floor. Stan leaned back against his bed and Kyle joined him with a smile as they began to eat.

They didn't really talk too much since they were eating, but it was a nice silence. Afterwards they both went down to help clean up the dishes. Sharon smiled over to Kyle, "Are you spending the night sweety?"

Kyle paused and looked down at his watch feeling his face drop a bit since it was already getting late, "Uhh…I dunno?" He looked over at Stan, who was drying a plate with a towel, and shrugged.

Stan shrugged as well and smiled at his best friend, "If you want to?"

Kyle hesitated and stood there as Stan and his mother looked at him questioningly and waited for his answer. The redhead scratched at his head, "U-uh…Let me go call my Mom real quick." He stepped out of the room and pulled out his cell phone to call his mother. Kyle bit his lip slightly wondering what to do if he was able to stay. Would it be weird? He hoped not.

Kyle was only able to stay since it was a weekend. He walked back into the kitchen and smiled, "I can spend the night." It felt childish to have to ask his mom for permission still, but everyone knew how crazily strict his mother was. Sharon smiled, "Okay dear. Thank you for the help cleaning up boys."

Stan blinked as his mother walked over and kissed his forehead. He rubbed at it with a grumble, "MOM!" Sharon laughed as she walked over to Kyle, moving his hair out of the way and kissed his forehead also. "Good night boys." Kyle chuckled rubbing at his head, "G'Night." Stan rolling his eyes, "Night."

The raven haired boy grabbed a few sodas out of the refrigerator before smirking to his friend, "Lets go." The redhead nodded and followed after back into Stans room.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Stan bent down next to his TV stand and his eyes searched all the DVD titles in the dark, his eyes squinted a bit to see.

Kyle nodded as he sat back down on the floor, "Sure. Pick whatever."

Stan stared at the movies for a few moments more before picking at random and putting it in. He got up and stepped over Kyle. He grabbing his pillows and dropped them down, "Here." The redhead smiled as he shifted onto his stomach and folded his arms over the pillow. Kyle leaned his chin down onto his arms and watched Stan move around the room.

The redheads face suddenly dropped, "Shit - I don't have any extra clothes or anything." Stan raised a brow over at his friend and rolled his eyes, "Just wear something of mine." Kyle felt his face light up a little as he sat up. Stan let out a snort, "My shit will probably be huge on you, you're so tiny."

The Jewish boy didn't know whether to feel flattered or not and all he could do was blush, "W-Well sorry Mr. I'm-on-the-football-team-and-have-muscles."

Stan looked back at Kyle holding a pair of PJ's in his arm and he grinned, "Oh so you noticed?" Kyle was glad it was dark in the room or else Stan would've seen how red his face was. He scoffed at Stan, "Whatever!" Kyle let out a muffled huff as a pair of PJ pants were thrown at him landing on his head along with a shirt.

The redhead pulled them off his head only to see Stan had disappeared out of the room to go change in the bathroom. He took the chance to undress and change into the PJ's and felt himself blush a bit, able to smell Stans scent on the shirt. Kyle sat back down, he couldn't explain it but he felt really warm sitting there in the black haired boys clothes. He folded up his own clothes and tucked them into the corner.

When Stan came back in he was wearing a pair of boxers and a different colored wife beater. "Alright." He smiled as he stepped across the room and started the movie. Stan plopped down onto his stomach next to Kyles spot. The redhead smiled and laid on his stomach along with the black haired boy, both of their eyes fixated on the TV screen.

It was supposed to be some Jim Carrey movie and it was good. Despite how funny it was Kyle ended up drifting off. That was normal of him though to fall asleep early on school days, since they always had to wake up so early.

Stan didn't take notice at first and he laughed at one of the parts. He looked over to tell Kyle something and blinked with a slight snort seeing the redhead out like a light. "Jeez." Stan smiled shaking his head and he looked back up to the TV and continued to watch.

He knew it was bound to happen and it eventually did. The redhead slowly scooted over next to Stan and cuddled right up to him. Kyle breathed deeply as he curled up slightly next to his best friend. The black haired boy looked over at the Jewish boy and smiled. _Was he always this cute? Or is it me just looking at him differently? _Stan turned over onto his side slightly and he smirked as Kyle instantly cuddled closer. The raven haired boy looked down at Kyle and hesitated slightly before pushing back some of his red hair out of his face.

It was weird how different lighting could make someone look different. The light coming off the TV shinned on Kyles skin slightly almost illuminating it. _Is it weird to say that in this light his skin looks…pretty?_

Stan wasn't stupid, he knew he was starting to develop feelings for Kyle. He didn't realize it was gonna happen so fast but he knew not to rush into it too much. Stan didn't want to rush into anything until he fully knew and figured out his true feelings. He didn't want to lead Kyle on and end up hurting him if he ended up not liking him that way back in the end.

The raven haired boy couldn't help it though as he wrapped his arm around the redheads small frame. It just felt right, if that made any sense. As cliché as it sounded, it did make him feel like there were butterflies in his stomach. He settled down into his pillows and let out a tired sigh. Kyles head had somehow worked its way under Stans chin, but Stan didn't mind. The black haired boy felt relaxed. A lot more relaxed than he had felt in a while.

Stans eyes began to close slowly. Whatever Kyle used to wash his hair smelled nice and the scent filled the black haired boys nose. He couldn't figure out what it was even though it smelled so familiar. Stan would think he would know this smell. Maybe in the morning he would figure it out. Then again, smelling your best friends and maybe love interests hair would be kinda weird. He let out a snort to himself only imagining the expression Kyle would have if Stan asked him to sniff his head. Kyle stirred a little but didn't wake up.

_Maybe_. Stan thought as his eyes closed and he dozed off into sleep, the sound of the TV still playing the movie in the background as the two boys cuddled closely to each other.

* * *

_8D Whoever can figure out what Kyle's shampoo smells like before the next chapter gets cookies_

_And no. There is no Jew scented shampoo._

_Please review ; w; shooting for 10 here. _

_BTW - Even I'm anxious to see the next chapter xD IF I COULD REVIEW I WOULD. _


	6. Flowers

_Blah… This is Wocket. Sorry for the long wait._

_Warning to you all… I don't update often. LOL It takes me forever to get out most chapters… It was coming so fast since It was like… new. Lol. Orangy will probably update faster so the next chapter shouldn't take too long. It will be a filler, but a good one, I promise :3_

_I don't own._

_Review please? I got soo many good ones last chapter and it made up for the lack of them the chapter before, so keep them coming. Trust me, you think this one took a long time… imagine how long it would have taken if I didn't get reviews . A while. Lol_

_So yeah, Review… and schtuff._

_I mostly wrote this chapter, save two scenes that Orangy had to do for me :B_

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Monday mornings weren't really Stans thing. He hated waking up after having a nice relaxing weekend only to face school again. So, it was odd for Shelley to see her brother practically skipping down the stairs, a huge smile on his face. The boy actually looked like he showered that morning and sprayed himself with either 'Axe' or one of those other body sprays for men. Shelley was confused. Not that her brother looked and smelled like shit everyday but he never put that much of an effort in looking good like he obviously had this morning. After taking a long sip of her coffee she rose an eyebrow at her brother as the boy grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Trying to impress someone today?"

Stan looked at the ground and he cheeks turned red, "Is it that noticeable?"

Shelley laughed and shrugged taking a seat at the kitchen table, her brother doing the same, "Only to me because I know how much you hate Monday mornings. Who are you trying to impress?"

Stan turned his head to the side and shrugged. He wasn't really trying to impress anyone, he just cared today. He tried not to think of the reason because it gave him butterflies. Kyle.

Thinking of Kyle, he thought back to Friday, he had so much fun with him and during that time he realized how much he actually liked his best friend. On Saturday he had woken up before Kyle to save him the embarrassment he would have felt realizing he cuddled with Stan again. Kyle had to leave about an hour after he had woken up since Stan had work. And now Monday came and for some reason Stan cared about how he looked to Kyle. He wanted Kyle to look at him and think he looked good.

It was odd. He never cared how he looked with Wendy… why was it different with Kyle?

Shelley rolled her eyes at her brother and laughed lightly. She got up before Stan could say anything and made her way back upstairs.

Stan didn't really mean to impress Kyle. His intention that morning wasn't to make Kyle want him. He just looked at himself that morning and felt like his looks weren't acceptable. He was usually happy with the way he looked but this morning he was being extra hard on himself.

He was also really eager to get to school. While he was at work on Saturday he kept thinking about Kyle. He tried to maybe think about a relationship with Kyle. He imagined himself holding Kyles hand or cuddling him during a movie. Most of all he thought about kissing him. That thought had sent him straight to the trash can, in sort of a good way. He knew that when he threw up he was either disgusted, or feeling nervous. He had thrown up a ton when Wendy came into his life. He knew that he wasn't throwing up over disgust.

He wanted to test himself a bit more that day. Maybe make sure to sit next to Kyle and let their hands brush one another's and maybe their legs touch. He wanted to test the waters without leading Kyle on too much.

He was going to figure out his feelings for Kyle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyle closed the door behind him and let out a shiver. It was way to cold to walk to school. The sun seemed to be shining but the air was probably well below thirty. With one last shiver he stepped back into his house. He knew if he asked him mom she would take him.

The car ride was filled with the normal talk. 'How's school.' and 'did you do all your homework'. Kyle answered accordingly to every one.

His mouth was responding but his mind couldn't stop thinking of Stan. He was so happy that their friendship was back in tact. He had come to his own conclusion that Stan would always be just a friend. At least, that's what he was telling himself. Friday had really showed him something. He was really hurting Stan. He was flaunting himself in his face and trying to get the boy to notice him when all he had to do was just say something. He took the immature route, especially with trying to make him jealous. He cursed himself for listening to Mr. Garrison and Kenny. Mr. Garrison had always made bad choices, hell he got a sex change then decided against it _after_ he got it.

Kenny, on the other hand, was just trying to help and in his eyes the idea was perfect. Kyle wanted to be slightly annoyed at the boy but at the same time, he could have just said no to him. He could have decided against seeing Mr. Garrison, against making Stan jealous, and against dressing in such tight clothes. Instead he didn't. It was all his fault more than anyone.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his mother let out a sigh, "Hear we are. Pay attention!"

Kyle nodded at his mom and jumped out, ignoring her shout of 'I love you'. He was fifteen minutes earlier then usual and decided to sit outside and wait for Stan. After sending him a quick text to tell him he got a ride he sat down on a bench. The one person he would not want to sit with him sat down. Kyle could swear the metal bench let out a groan of pain.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heeeh. Ha ha ha ha ha haaa."

Kyle let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "Whatever it is Cartman, I don't care. You can shove it up your ass."

With that said Kyle rose from the bench and decided he would rather wait inside for his best friend.

"Just like you want Stan's dick up yours." Kyle stopped in his tracks and turned on a dime to face Cartman. He ignored the vulgar way in which Cartman had spoke because only one thing was clear. Cartman knew.

Though, Cartman might just be messing with him. The fat ass always insulted him about different things. With a roll of his eyes Kyle responded, "Whatever you want to think, Fat ass. I-"

"Save it, Jew. Wendy told me. And now I'm going to have to tell the whole school."

"Don't you FUCKING dare."

Cartman stood up and shrugged, "Not like there's anything to stop me."

Kyle sighed and knew the only way to get Cartman to keep his mouth shut was to pay him. He hated giving in but there was no way he could have Cartman telling the school something ridiculous and exaggerated. It would just embarrass Stan. With a sigh he decided his only choice was to give Cartman his weekly allowance. He got twenty dollars a week from his parents. His mom was against him getting a job because he had to 'focus on his school work' so instead she gave him twenty bucks a week. He would barely use it anyway. Most of the time, like when he went shopping with Mr. Slave, his mom seemed to forget about his allowance and gave him money anyway.

"Alight, fat ass. I'll give you my weekly allowance, ok? But you have to shut up!"

Cartman grinned and took out his notepad. Kyle glared at it, realizing more and more how immature Cartman really was. The notepad was probably where the boy kept all his stupid petty bribes.

"How much are we talking a week?"

Kyle sighed. He knew Cartman too well. No matter how much you said he would always find a way to go five dollars higher, always. So with that in mind Kyle spoke up, "Fifteen dollars."

Cartman groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose, "Kahl, your breaking my balls here."

Kyle glared again and spoke sarcastically at his childhood rival, "Oh, well how about 20?"

"Deal." Cartman jotted something down in his notepad, ignoring the sarcastic tone in Kyles voice.

"First payment will be collected, today."

Kyle sighed and pulled out his wallet. He fished out a twenty and handed it to the fat ass. The boy held it up into the light, as if he knew was he was looking for, and smelled it. He let out a small moan that sent disgusted shivers down Kyles spine.

"MMMMmmm… Kahls money."

Kyle flipped Cartman a silent finger and stomped into the schools. He really hated that fat ass. He wasn't surprised to find out Wendy told him though. Obviously just because Stan dumped her she wasn't just going to forget about Kyle.

The redhead groaned and went to find Kenny at his locker. Maybe the boy could talk some sense into Cartman.

Kyle rolled his eyes at the thought. That _anyone_ could ever talk _sense_ into Cartman.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyle was making his way to the lunch room. The hallways were crowded as usual. All the students were pushing through to try to get to the lunch line before it got too long. Lucky for Kyle, he almost always packed his lunch.

He felt his pocket vibrate and eyed the hallways for teachers before pulling it out.

'_Sit next to me during lunch!'_

Kyle grinned when he read the text message. He was planning on sitting next to Stan anyway but the fact that he asked him made the redhead incredibly happy for some reason. He almost felt like, now that Stan knew about his feelings, he could be himself again. He had nothing to hide. Everything was comfortable. Sure, he wouldn't really be comfortable enough to say anything about it, but since he had nothing to hide he didn't have to worry that Stan would find out.

He pushed past a few annoyed people who were standing in the doorway and found their normal table. Everyone else was already sitting. Butters had taken the spot Kyle had been occupying the last two weeks and Kenny seemed to be happy to have the boy back at his side. Cartman was busy snickering about Kyle, he was sure, and Stan was poking at his food. He hadn't touched it yet.

Stan always had this thing where he wouldn't start eating until Kyle was with him. He never knew why but he noticed it when they were younger. Kyle could be twenty minutes late to lunch and when he got there, Stans food wouldn't be touched.

"Hey guys."

Stan jumped and turned around as Kyle took his seat. He grinned at the redhead and Kyle returned it.

Suddenly it was like the other three at the table didn't exist. Kyle sat down and Stan immediately began talking to just him.

"So, basketball tryouts are in about a week… You gonna try out this year?"

Kyle smiled and shrugged, opening up his lunch box. Stan smelled good. Kyle subconsciously leaned closer to him. The hair that was peaking out of his hat looked silky and Kyle almost wished that the boy chose this day to not wear his hat, just so Kyle could see his raven hair. Kyle noticed he had zoned out on Stans smiling face and cleared his throat, looking back down at his lunchbox.

"I don't know… My mom hates that I do sports. She says it interferes with my schoolwork. Besides, I've barely practiced."

Stan rolled his eyes and put his hand on Kyle knee. The redhead's stomach did a flip. Did Stan always touch him like that? He knew him and Stan were close but recently with everything that happened, he had been avoiding his touch. Maybe that's why it surprised him so much. He brushed it off and tried to ignore his growing blush as Stan rubbed his leg a little. It wasn't anything sexual. It was almost the way a girlfriend or boyfriend would comfort their other. Kyle blushed more and internally shook his head. No… it was the way a _friend_ comforted another _friend._ Nothing more.

"Well we can practice a bit after school. I'm sure you're still as amazing as always."

Cartman began to laugh and looked over at Kenny. He still always tried to get Kenny to laugh at his jokes but the blonde had softened up when Butters came into the picture and didn't associate with Cartman as much. Why he still insisted on being their friends was beyond them.

"I bet that's code for fudge packing!"

Kenny rolled his eyes, trying to play it off but looked nervously over at Kyle. Cartman had made plenty of jokes about Kyle being gay…. But rarely made jokes about Stan and Kyle being gay together. Mostly cause he knew Stan could kick his ass.

Kyle sighed. Since everyone at the table knew he decided to tell them. He didn't say exactly what Cartman knew, but figured it would be enough.

"Cartman knows."

Stan titled his head and looked over at Cartman then back at Kyle. It took him a second to realize what he was talking about then his eyes got a bit bigger.

"How?"

Kyle grumbled and crossed his arms, "Wendy told him."

Kenny let out a groan and shook his head, "Not long till everyone knows."

Kyle shook his head, "Everyone better not fucking know. I paid Cartman to keep his mouth shut."

Stan hated that Kyle constantly had to give Cartman money to shut up. The fat ass didn't deserve money and that fact that he got it angered Stan.

Stan was more annoyed at the fact that since Cartman was so observant, it would be harder for him to make any type of moves on Kyle without Cartman saying something to ruin it. The raven haired boy sighed and decided he didn't care and brought his hand up to pull on a curl that was sticking out of Kyles hat.

"You know, I love your hair the way it is but it _did_ look pretty cute straight. You should do that more often."

Kyle immediately blushed and looked down at the table, "T-Thanks."

"Oh gross, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Stan threw a small glare at Cartman but tried to ignore him. That proved to be difficult since every time Stan tried to throw a flirty comment at Kyle, Cartman made some sort of gagging noise.

Kyle tried to deny that he knew what was going on. He knew Stan was testing the waters, trying to figure out his feelings. Stan was trying to be discrete but there was no way he was succeeding. Even Butters, as naïve as he is, knew something was going on. Normally Kyle would have been jumping for joy that Stan was being so touchy with him, but he knew the reasoning. Stan didn't want Kyle to get his hopes up. Stan was testing himself and if it turned out he didn't feel that way, it would only crush Kyle more if he got his hopes up.

So, reluctantly, Kyle didn't flirt back. He wasn't rude and he didn't ignore Stan. He would just blush and smile. Stan understood.

That's something Kyle always liked about him and Stans friendship. Stan always understood. Kyle barely had to explain, Stan got it. If Kyle was feeling sad, he didn't have to tell Stan and explain why, Stan almost always knew. It felt like the boy could sometimes read his mind. Kyle knew that wasn't the case. The close bond came from years of being Super Best Friends.

The lunch bell rang and Cartman was the first the stand, "Excuuuse me, I need to go puke."

Kenny glared and stood with Butters, "If you're going to be like that then why not just stop sitting with us!"

Cartman glared back at Kenny and sighed, "I hate you Kenny."

With that, he was off. Butters fidgeted in his seat while Kenny gathered up the boys trash for him.

"Fellas, I have really begun to hate Cartman."

Everyone at the table nodded and Kyle spoke up, grinning at Butters, "Haven't we all."

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Stan wanted to throw a tantrum, but knew he would get stared at. He settled for a groan as he put away the textbooks he didn't need into his locker. He was hoping to be able to flirt with Kyle a bit more in the classes they had but for some reason each teacher decided to pile on busy work. Kyle didn't like talking during those days since if they didn't finish any, they would have to take the work home.

They had all gotten used to busy work. The teacher would occasionally give the Seniors 'easy grades' by giving them busy work. As much as everyone hated it, they were very easy grades for them to make so most students tried their hardest to get it done. Usually though, they always finished early and were given time to talk to one another but, of course, this was the one day where they weren't.

Instead he spent the classes half-assing his busy work and thinking about Kyle. He couldn't take it anymore. It was only a day and yet he couldn't control his feelings. He was getting extremely paranoid that Kyle was going to move on and kept imagining the words 'You're too late' coming out of his best friends mouth. He didn't want that to happen and he needed to make his move.

He knew Kyle was a hopeless romantic. He had come across Kyles small Romance Novel stash about a year back, so he wanted to do something cheesy and romantic. He didn't want to just go up to him and ask him to be his boyfriend. It had to be special. And whatever it was, it was going to happen tomorrow. Stan had decided that during lunch. He was going to do something ridiculously romantic that Kyle would have to say yes. Not that Kyle would say no… at least he hoped not.

He almost jumped when he felt someone poke his back. He turned around to find Kyle grinning at him.

"We walking home or what?"

Stan had almost forgotten that Kyle was going back to walking with him. He smiled and nodded his head, quickly following Kyle out of the school. There was small talk, but Stan spent half of the walk thinking, until Kyle interrupted him.

"Ok, so what's on your mind? You're obviously distracted…. What are you thinking so hard about?"

_How I'm going to ask you out._ "…. Politics."

Kyle let out a snort and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the straps of his backpack, trying to hold back his laughter, "Stanley Marsh is thinking about Politics? You're lying… but I'll let it slide."

Kyle laughed again and Stan couldn't help but laugh with him. It felt so right walking together with him. Stan held back the urge to reach for Kyles hand and decided to think about his romantic plot later, now it was time to play with Kyle. _Play._ He felt like a little kid. But really, at heart they were still little kids.

"Race you to your house."

Stan took off and Kyle laughed, following right behind him. They tied, as usual.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyles eyes were scanning the crowded lunchroom. Stan was no where to be seen. Kyle knew he was in school, he had walked with him that morning. Stan had seemed different that morning. The redhead had tried to pretend he didn't noticed the constant glances and grins that Stan was sending his way. During the walk, Kyle had a hard time coming up with something to talk about. His mind was flooded with the recent dream he was forced to wake up to. He never cursed his alarm more then he did that morning. He hadn't had a wet dream since he was a Sophomore and he cursed his hormones forcing him to shower that morning.

Kyle shook his head, trying to rid himself of his thoughts of the dream and looked down at his phone. He was hoping to see a text from Stan with an explanation but there wasn't one. He looked back towards the door, then to the people exiting the lunch line. None of them were Stan.

"Your acting as if you guys are dating already."

Kyle jumped at hearing Kennys voice. He had almost forgotten he was here. He rolled his eyes at Kenny and brought his attention to the blonde. Cartman had decided to sit with Craig and Token that day, to everyone's relief, so it was just Kyle, Butters, and Kenny.

"Don't say _already_. It makes it sound like it's going to happen." Kyle responded with a frown.

Kenny smirked and picked a chip from Butters bag, "Is it not?"

"I… I just," Kyle groaned, "I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up."

Kenny shrugged and threw the chip he was about to eat at Kyle, "And why not? Sometimes hope is all we have."

Kyle smiled at Kenny, ignoring the chip that had hit his cheek. He knew Kenny was right… but he couldn't bring himself to hope. He didn't want it to hurt more when Stan rejected him.

"H-hey, Kyle." Butters spoke up, grabbing Kyles attention, "I saw Stan on my way to lunch. He was signing himself out. I asked him if he was sick and he said he would be back before the day was over… he said he had something to take care of."

Kyle nodded, slightly wondering why Stan didn't tell him. It probably had something to do with a doctor of some sort. Kyle nodded to himself. Yeah, a doctors appointment.

Kyle sighed as Kenny and Butters continued to talk. Lunch was dull without Stan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stan grinned as he made his way out of the office. Lunch had ended about an hour ago and there was only an hour left of school. It took him a while to convince the secretary for such a favor. There was no way he was going to let her say no, not after he spent so much money. After going on about the wonders of young love for about fifteen minutes, she had finally agreed to doing it and Stan smiled, handing her fifteen dollars. The woman had rolled her eyes and denied the money, saying she couldn't charge for love… or something like that. Stan wasn't really listening, his mind was way to distracted.

He felt like skipping to class but at the same time, he didn't know if he could be in class when Kyle received it. He would probably make it too obvious it was from him…. Not that Kyle wouldn't expect it anyway. He had asked the woman at the shop to write the attachment, just so it wasn't in his writing. Sometimes Kyle was so oblivious though, Stan wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know Stan did it.

Stan had decided he would hide out in the bathrooms. He hadn't skipped class since Freshman year so it felt weird doing it… but as much as he wanted to see Kyles face, he knew he couldn't be there for it.

He turned the corner that led to the bathroom and saw Cartman and Craig standing against the wall, whispering about something. He was surprised to see Cartman not in class but decided he didn't care and continued to walk. He stopped though when he heard Craig laugh.

"So… You like making out with your best friends in Janitors closet?"

Stan wore a look of pure confusion as he turned around. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Cartman laughed and crossed his arms, "You in denial?"

Stan glared at the fat ass and soon realized what was going on. Cartman liked to exaggerated…. And right away he knew the boy had broken his agreement to Kyle.

"You… asshole. You told him you wouldn't tell anyone!" Stan stomped over to Cartman and pushed him harshly against the wall. Cartmans face drained the look of amusement. He knew what was coming. Craig decided to speak up, a chuckle leaving his mouth as he spoke.

"Jeez, never knew fags were so sensitive."

Stan turned his head towards Craig, which gave Cartman the chance to run away. Stan glared as the boys back turned the corner. He didn't feel like running after him. His fast footsteps were echoing in the quiet hallways.

"Fucking pussy." He mumbled to himself and began walking towards Craig. Craig wasn't weak, but he wasn't as built as Stan. But he was full of himself. He would never run away from a fight.

"Come on, I'm not scared of a fag. You know, I could have guessed Kyle was all along."

Before Craig could say anything more, Stan had tackled him to the ground.

So much for skipping class in the bathroom.

Craig let out a harsh breath as he was slammed to the ground and coughed as he felt the wind get knocked out of him. "You…you fucking _faggot_ get off of me!" He growled and grabbed onto Stans arm in an attempt to force him off.

Stans blue eyes went darker and were practically daggers glaring at Craig. The raven-haired boy had been in fights before, granted. He had never felt this angry before though. He suspected it had to also do with Kyle and anything that effected the red-head effected him. Those thoughts ran out of his mind as he pulled one of his arms back from the other boys grip and slammed his fist into Craigs cheekbone. All he cared about right now was smashing this assholes face in.

Craig managed to get a hit in and watched as Stan grunted and fell the the side grabbing at his own cheek.

Both boys quickly pushed themselves up, each ready to practically kill each other. At some point, some kind of tension had built up between them years ago - almost like a rivalry. Stan didn't know how or why it happened, but he didn't care. Just thinking about Craig somehow always seemed to annoy him.

Their sneakers squeaked on the ground as they shuffled around each other with fists up anticipating the next hit. Craig was the first to try but failed to land a hit as Stan grabbed his arm and shoved him against the lockers roughly.

Craig let out a scoff glaring at the raven-haired boy, "Oh what - gonna work your faggot ways on me now?" Referring to the fact that he was pushed up against the lockers. He was quickly silenced though with a punch to the gut and he gasped as he felt the wind once again getting knocked out of him.

"Shut the FUCK up Craig!" Stan yelled pulling back and delivered more punches to Craigs abdomen feeling no bit of mercy to stop, even if his knuckles were starting to hurt.

Craig felt the stinging pain in his stomach and he coughed hard as he managed to finally shove Stan off. He balled his fist and swung right at Stans face - the class ring on his finger leaving a vertical cut along Stans brow. Watching the raven-haired boy stumble back, he gripped at his bruising abdomen, while leaning his other hand against a locker for support.

Both boys panted hard staring at each other with death glares and Stan would've gone back for another hit but he stopped at the sound of heels clicking down the hallway coming their way. There was no way in hell he was getting in trouble. Stan reached down and grabbed his hat that had fallen to the floor and took off shoving the hat into his back pocket. Craig did the same as he ran for the bathroom making sure to flip off Stan before he ran inside.

_Of all days to look fucked up. _Stan grunted to himself as he ran to the exit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyle let out a small immature whine and slammed his head on his desk. It was his last period class and Stan _still_ hadn't shown up. The lesson had ended early so most of the class was out of their seats and were talking to their friends. Kenny and Butters were standing next to Kyles desk, trying to get him in on the conversation.

Kyle wasn't really bummed about the fact that Stan wasn't there. He did perfectly fine on days when Stan was sick, it wasn't like he couldn't live with out him… for a day at least. It was more that fact that he _didn't_ know where he was. Usually when he was sick, Stan would text him and tell him. Right now, he only had a guess where his best friend was and it really bothered him. Stan _never_ just disappeared like this. Kyle turned his head so he was facing Kenny.

The blonde boy found the whole thing amusing. Not only because he _knew_ where Stan was but also because the whole plot was _his_ idea. When something went on between Stan and Kyle, Kenny always heard both sides. So when he got a call late last night from a frantic Stan he wasn't surprised. The blonde smiled down at Kyle, trying to get him to lighten up a bit.

"Hey dude, I'm sure he's just at a doctors appointment or something."

Kyle shrugged stubbornly and frowned, "He should have told me."

Kyle pouted and the blonde realized that at that moment Kyle was probably the most adorable thing in the room, besides Butters. Kenny smiled over at the other blonde boy and ruffled his hair before turning his attention back to Kyle.

"Dude, chill out ok. And seriously dude, we need to get me some tight clothes, ever since you wore yours all the fucking chicks have been on you. I swear, every time you walk by Bebe just about creams her pants."

Kyle made a disgusted face and looked in the back corner where Bebe and all her friends were sitting, "Fucking gross, dude."

"Gross? Bebe has some fucking nice tits."

Butters made a small huff and turned his head away from Kenny. In return he rolled his eyes and ruffled the blonde hair again, "And… if you had tits… I'm sure yours would be nice too."

Kyle took his turn to roll his eyes and turned his head towards the door, "You guys are fucking weird."

Kenny laughed and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the door opening. Kyle sat up, hoping Stan was going to walk in but instead it was the school secretary. He groaned again and slammed his head back down, letting out a small 'ouch' as he did.

"Is there a… Kyle Bro- Bro… flow…"

Kyle rose his hand before she butchered his name more and sighed, "That's me."

"Oh!" She smiled and made a signal to someone in the hallway. Before Kyle could question her three girls walked in, all with arms filled completely with bouquets of flowers. Kyles jaw dropped as the girls set all the flowers on and around his desk. This had to be forty or more dollars worth of flowers. Some were roses but most were flowers he didn't know by name. He felt like he was sitting in a flower meadow. The secretary handed him a small card and walked out, mumbling something about how cute young love was.

Kyle looked around the room. All the girls in the class seemed to be giggling and soon Kyles eyes fell on Kenny. He had his normal 'all knowing' look on and grinned.

"You gonna fucking open the card?" Kyle nodded and looked down. In the back of his mind he hoped this had something to do with Stan but the boy would _never_ give him flowers. It was so cliché and cheesy. Of course, Kyle was a sucker for such things but how would Stan know that? This had to be the doing of a girl.

Kyle was convinced it was one of the girls when his eyes landed on the handwriting on the card. That was definitely too pretty to be Stans. The card read '_meet me next to the football field after school' _and Kyle sighed.

He didn't want to have to reject somebody. He only ever did it once Freshman year and it was terrible. The girl had started to cry and all her friends gave him evil looks for a week. He hated it.

Kyle also wondered, who would give him flowers like that? Usually, wasn't the guy supposed to give the girl flowers? It was confusing him to no end. His thoughts were broken when Kenny let out a snicker.

"Looks like someone has a _secret_ admirer. I _wonder_ who it could be." Kennys voice was leaking sarcasm and Kyle caught it right away.

"You know who?"

Kenny rolled his eyes and nodded his head to the side, signaling to Kyle who it was.

Kyles eyes followed Kennys nod, past Stans empty seat and to Bebe. The redhead frowned and turned back to Kenny. The blonde didn't notice that Kyle had misinterpreted his signal and just smiled.

"Y-You sure, Kenny?"

Kenny nodded with a grin.

Kyle sighed and looked at the clock. _Oh Great._

Kyle let out a shiver and crossed his arms. It felt like the temperature had dropped ten degrees within the past ten minutes. He wasn't looking forward to what was about to come.

Bebe had obviously spent money on all those flowers and was probably expecting Kyle to happily agree to be her boyfriend. But instead, he had to reject her. He was still to infatuated with Stan to even attempt a relationship with someone. He didn't want to end up hurting someone in the end.

Kyle let out a sigh and leaned against the fence that was separating him from the football field. He closed his eyes and began to doze out slightly. He just wanted this to be over with and hoped it would go smoothly. Kyle was going over different things he could try to say in his head. He could say that he has to focus on schoolwork? Kyle shook his head and groaned. That wouldn't work. He could just flat out say he wasn't interested, but that's what he did freshman year and… that hadn't turned out well.

His thoughts were interrupted when the crunchy sound of footsteps in the snow hit his ears. With a sigh he opened his eyes, expecting to see a rosy cheeked Bebe but instead was met with… Stan.

Kyle let out a gasp and immediately rushed to his friends side. His hat was off of his head and his hair was ruffled up. There was a small cut above his eyebrow and his clothes were all ruffled up. A small rip had made its way onto the knee of his pants and his cheek was beginning to bruise. Kyle began to fix Stans hair frantically.

"Stan! What the fuck happened, dude!"

Stan chuckled and swatted Kyles hands away. He pulled his hat out of what appeared to be his back pocket and plopped it on his head.

"I.. uh…. Got into a fight."

Kyle huffed and crossed his arms. Stan was always fighting in their early years of high school and the redhead had assumed he had grown out of it.

"With who?"

Stan laughed and walked a few feet to lean against the fence that Kyle was just previously leaning against.

"It was _supposed _to be with Cartman… but that pussy ran off. Then Craig said a few things that pissed me off… so.."

Kyle let out a disapproving sigh and leaned next to Stan, "Dude… So you'll never guess what happened. Bebe like… had all these flowers delivered to the classroom… and now I'm stuck waiting here _just_ so I can reject her."

Stan nearly chocked. He didn't think Kyle would actually fall for the girly writing. He tried to hold back his laughter and just smiled, "What makes you say Bebe?"

"Kenny sort of signaled to me that it was her… also she's been really flirty with me lately."

Stan rolled his eyes and stood up a bit straighter, "What if it's not Bebe."

Kyle shrugged and looked down, "I don't know who else it would be."

"Kyle."

"Hm?" Kyles eyes stayed on the ground. He was kicking a few small chucks of snow around. Stan chuckled and pulled a single rose out of his backpack. The thing had gotten a little bit squished from being in there. Originally he had planned on being extremely cliché and getting on one knee with the rose but at this point this thing was too beat up. Instead he dropped it so it landed right next to Kyles foot. The redhead stopped kicking and stared at it. Why did Stan have a rose?

"Kyle… You are really too oblivious."

Kyle slowly looked up so his eyes met Stans.

"I sent the flowers, Dumbass."

Kyle couldn't form a sentence. In the back of his mind he hoped it was Stan but he would never have let himself actually believe it. Stan rolled his eyes at Kyles dumbfounded look and leaned closer.

"I, Stan Marsh, like you _way_ more then I should. And… uh," Stan stopped and blushed. He hadn't asked anyone to be with him since he asked Wendy and that was… years ago. He took a deep breath and grabbed Kyles hand. The redhead was still in complete shock. He could barely hear Stan over his heart pounding.

"Will you… uh… be my…. Uh… Boyfriend?"

Kyle finally lost his complete 'deer in headlights' look and smiled for the first time since Stan had begun talking. He still could barely form any words and just nodded. Stan smiled and wondered if he should kiss Kyle, his best friend. Well, now he was also his boyfriend.

Before Stan could decide to make his move, Kyle had leaned up and planted a small quick kiss on Stans lips. The redheads face matched his hair and Stan couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed Kyle again, but this time it was slower.

It was like time slowed down, everything except for Kyles heartbeat. He swore that if it pounded any harder and faster that it would rip right out of his chest as Stans lips gently pressed down against his. As cliché as it was in romance movies, Kyle saw fireworks. This felt right and it was almost instinct for Kyle to reach up and warp his arms around Stans neck. The redhead felt embarrassed but Stan didn't seem to mind and even pulled him closer while his hands rested on Kyles sides.

The kiss wasn't aggressive as if they wanted to make out, but more like a really anticipated one. As if both had been wanting this for a while. For Kyle, yes but for Stan it was surprising. He didn't complain, though. Did it ever feel like this the first time he kissed Wendy? Stan didn't remember it feeling this good. Even more surprising that apparently the best kiss would come from the guy who had been his best friend almost all of his life.

Both slowly parted away and Kyles green eyes slowly opened and the redhead looked almost as if he were in a daze. Stan snickered and Kyle quickly hid his face in the nook of Stans shoulder, "S-shut it!" The raven-haired boy couldn't help his laughter, "I hope I get that cute look from you _every _time we kiss." He smile grew even wider as he felt the redheads grip tighten and Stan let out a calm breath holding his now boyfriend.

Kyle wanted to stay like that forever and he lingered before he slowly let go. He blushed more and cleared his throat, "So… uh… why'd you try to kick Cartmans ass?"

Stan sighed, "He was telling Craig about you liking me. Expect instead of just that he was telling Craig that we were making out in the Janitors closet."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Well, he's not getting anymore money."

Stan laughed and nodded, "He better not be, besides… I could care less if the school knows. Hell, I'll be bragging to all the girls tomorrow. Ever since you dressed all hot, they all keep asking me to put in a good word for them. Well, aren't they going to be surprised."

Kyle blushed and laughed, shaking his head. Kyle had never felt happier.

"Do you wanna come over? I can help with do all the stuff you missed today?"

Stan grinned and nodded, standing up off of the fence. He let out a grin when Kyle jumped off the fence and let out a laugh.

"Race you!"

Kyle began running and Stan followed after. They tied again.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_It could be over now… but why would we do that? Lol. o 3 o _

_We have more plans for this, drama and schtuff. So keep those reviews coming…_

_My impossible goal is to get to 60 before the next chapter buut I'm not going to ask that of you, so I'll stick to ten… though, if you want to make me REAALLLY happy, then how about help me get to my goal :B_

_ALSO, I am having trouble finding any good chaptered Style fics. I've read a few but how about you give some of your favorites to me so I can read them :B thanks~_


	7. Two Naked Guys In A Hot Tub

o 3 o _Hey guys it's Orangy. Wocket forgot to mention the scent of Kyle's hair - the answer was Peppermint :D _

_As said, this chapter is pretty much a filler. Pretty much fluff the whole time, yay? I'm gonna try to make it good. _

_

* * *

_

The redhead paced around his room quickly. The expression on his face clearly showed that he was nervous. His feet shuffled on the carpet as he walked to his closet. Again. Kyle never felt this frustrated over trying to figure out what to wear. He ran a hand through his mess of red hair that he had yet to style. What was the occasion? A date. For the first time ever that he could remember, Kyle Broflovski was fretting over a simple date.

His only guess was that it was because now it was with Stan. Despite knowing the guy for so long, now the thought of a date sent shivers down his spine. Since they had gotten together they had spent a bit of time with each other, but the raven-haired boy did have a job. Still, when Stan claimed that they were going on an official date the other day, Kyle was so nervous he felt like his insides were gonna empty themselves.

The logical answer was to pull out his phone and call Kenny. It was always that way - if he needed help he went to Stan or Kenny. The final choice was Kenny since he would be too embarrassed to ask Stan what to do.

Kyle was almost ready to jump for joy when his blonde friend finally picked up, "Kenny! Hey - I really need to talk-." He paused as he heard a voice in the background ask, "Who's calling?"

The redhead raised a brow, "Kenny, is that Butters?" He already knew the answer as he heard Kenny snicker and answer with, "Yeah…he's over. Just, hanging out. What's up?"

The redhead didn't even want to know what was going on over there and quickly got back to the question he needed to ask. "Okay, so Stan asked me out on a date tonight and …yeah I have no idea what to wear or anything." It was then he realized how girly he sounded and his cheeks went red.

Kenny busted out into a cackle, "Jeez Kyle, you know how much of a chick you sound like right now?" He laughed even as Kyle told him to shut up. "Alright, alright dude. Why don't you just wear those new clothes you got?"

Kyle hesitated, "…What if he gets the wrong impression?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Seriously Kyle, you're dating him now. What does it matter? And besides, it's not like you're wearing a dress or short skirt or anything like that. Even though I'm sure Stan wouldn't mind that. Well, I wouldn't mind, for that matter."

Red quickly shot up from Kyles neck filling up to his face, "D-Damnit Kenny! What the hell!"

Kenny grinned with a snort, "Well shit dude, you got some girly ass legs. And please make sure to fix your fro' dude. Shit's ridiculous."

Kyle huffed and rolled his eyes once again, "'Alright fine! Thanks…I guess."

The blonde smiled, "Sure dude." He looked over at Butters who was sitting on his bed and smirked, "Well, where were we?" The phone line shutting off before Kyle could hear what Butters had to say.

The redhead let out a scoff almost disgusted, and tossed his phone onto his bed. Guess it was time to start getting ready.

* * *

Kyle made it a point to avoid his parents sight. They still hadn't seen his new clothes and he was pretty sure if they did that his mother would have a heart attack. "I'll be back later!"

Sheila had been reluctant about letting her son go out so late but Gerald insisted that Kyle was old enough now to not have such a strict curfew. Ike had pouted since he wanted to spend time with his big brother but the redhead promised they'd hang out another day.

With that Kyle quickly ran out letting out a sigh of relief as he walked down the grass and to the sidewalk. The redhead let out a shiver from the cold night air and pulled his hat down tighter.

Stan had said he would meet up with Kyle near his house and the redhead paused to look around. No sign of the raven-haired boy. Kyle sighed and his foot fidgeted slightly against the ground. The shimmer of bright headlights coming down the road made him squint and turn his head to avoid being blinded. His face showed a look of confusion, though, as the car stopped in front of him and the passenger side window slowly rolled down.

"Gonna get in?" Stan sat in the drivers seat, one hand on the wheel and his other arm resting on the window. The raven-haired boy couldn't help his growing smile at Kyles wide green eyes. "My dad let me borrow the car."

Kyle blinked as his internal question was answered, "Oh." He smiled slightly embarrassed and quickly got into the car.

Stan looked over at the redhead and blinked as his dark blue eyes scanned down Kyles body and he smirked, "Wearing those clothes again?" He chuckled able to see Kyles cheeks get red. The raven-haired boy put the car back into drive and drove off. "I don't really have that big of a plan…so I figured we could just grab something to eat and go from there?"

The redhead nodded, "'Kay." It being quiet in the car at first. Stan seemed calm but it was obvious that Kyle was nervous.

* * *

"Dude, you need to chill."

Kyles green eyes glanced up with a bit of panic, "W-what?" He quickly wiped at his lip that had a small spot of ketchup on it. The redhead held his cheeseburger and he queasily smiled, "What are you talking about?"

Stan rolled his eyes, "You're freaking out, it's just a date. Not like we haven't hung out before or anything." He leaned back against the windshield of the car and stuffed a few fries in his mouth. They were both sitting on the front hood. Stan had pulled off into an empty field after they got food so they could just chill.

Kyle looked down guiltily and bit his lip, "I know…I just.."

"Kyle."

The redhead didn't look up. He jumped slightly, though as an arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him over. A small squeaky sound resulting from his bottom sliding across the hood. Kyle blushed and looked over only to receive a peck on the forehead. His cheeks went redder but he couldn't help the smile forming across his lips.

The raven-haired boy smiled, "That's better." He felt Kyle relax a bit against him and his hand idly played with some strands of hair poking out from the back the redheads hat.

Silence fell over them, but it was more calm this time. Sitting there eating their food.

Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin though when Stan perked up, nearly knocking the redhead off the car, "Look dude!" Green eyes scanned around confused and the raven-haired boy quickly pointed towards the distance as a large wheel lit up and began spinning. A Ferris wheel.

The redhead raised a brow, "And…?"

Stan scoffed, "Aw come on! Lets go!"

There was no time for argument as Kyle was practically dragged off the hood and Stan got into the car. Kyle huffed rolling his eyes as he got into the car but he laughed, "Dumbass."

The raven-haired boy only grinned as he started up the car and drove off towards where the Ferris wheel was and now the other lit up rides.

* * *

"Damnit Stan, I could've paid for myself." Kyle was practically whining since he knew Stan worked hard for his money. He should've at least paid for himself, he had the money.

Stan smirked and wrapped an arm around the redheads shoulder and pulled him over. He planted his fist on top of Kyles head and proceeded to give the smaller boy a noogie, "Get over it."

Kyle scowled as his hat almost fell off and he pushed at Stan, playfully. "Asshole." He grabbed at his hat and pulled it back down over his hair.

The raven-haired boy grinned and shoved his hands into his jean pockets as they walked. There were a lot of other people, mostly little kids tugging their parents along or couples. The redhead wondered if it were weird to see them together. They weren't even holding hands or anything so they appeared as friends. He guessed it wasn't too big of a deal but that didn't mean he didn't want to hold Stans hand. Kyle kept quiet though. Doing that would probably only draw attention.

The redhead was pulled out of his thoughts though as he heard his name and he looked over, "Huh?"

Stan scoffed with a smirk, "I said - what do you want to do first?"

_Hold your hand. _Kyle laughed shrugging, "Dude - I dunno."

Stan raised a brow, "There's nothing particular?"

_Kiss you._ The redhead forced himself to stop thinking and 'word-vomit' came out, "Ferris wheel?"

The raven-haired boy smiled, "Okay." He had no idea what Kyle was thinking about but it seemed so like him. Kyle, the hopeless romantic. Of course he would pick the Ferris wheel. Stans blue eyes peered over at Kyle as they walked to the line.

Kyle watched as the few couples ahead of them took turns to get onto the Ferris wheel and the girl taking the tickets smiled to them when it was there turn, "Oh - we got a couple cuties tonight."

Stan rolled his eyes and handed over the tickets, "Sure." He ignored her obvious flirt as he stepped into the basket. The blue eyed boy snorted and gestured for Kyle to sit next to him.

The girl smiled as she closed the door, "Have a nice ride." She blinked as Stans arm wrapped around Kyle and she watched the black-haired boy pull the redhead close.

"Oh - we will." Stan winked to her.

The girls face paled and stared at them wide eyed as she stepped back from the basket and theirs went up.

Kyles face dropped and he turned bright red, "Stan!" He couldn't help laughing though since the girls face was priceless and Stan laughed grinning wider than ever. Kyle laughed and leaned over against his best friend and also boyfriend. The cold night air made him scoot closer to Stan who didn't mind and held Kyle closer.

It wasn't until they were nearly at the top that Kyle finally realized what exactly he had gotten himself into. _Ferris wheel. _Normally it wasn't that big of a deal, he remembered being a kid and riding on these things for fun. Until he grew up and the idea of it being romantic was pounded into his head. _Oh god. On a Ferris wheel. And with Stan._ Not that it was anything to complain about but he felt his heart pound faster.

Why was this such a big deal now?

"Kyle…?"

Green eyes stared dazed. Everything was spinning. Was that the feeling he got every time around Stan? Kyles hands slowly grabbed onto Stans shirt. _This is what you were waiting for._

Stan looked over at Kyle, there was something different in the redheads eyes that were almost pulling him in. The normal queasy feeling in Stans stomach rose up but quickly subsided. He leaned over and the redhead closed the distance.

The Ferris wheel slowly spun a few times before coming to a stop letting the first people off then down to the next basket.

Kyle was hoping their basket would never reach the bottom. His arms wrapped tightly around Stans neck as if letting go meant he would somehow fall away. Kyles head was spinning, or it at least felt like it as his lips pressed against the raven-haired boys who held the redhead close almost having him in his lap.

Stan breathed deeply as one of his eyes peeked open and saw their basket was about to be at the bottom and he grunted. He gave Kyle one more kiss before pulling away. Kyles eyes slowly opened, and they were slightly hazy. The raven-haired boy smirked at the familiar cute look and he whispered, "Lets go."

The redhead nodded as the same girl opened their door and smiled nervously. Stan smiled to her and grabbed Kyles hand. Kyle couldn't even look up knowing he would just laugh at the girls expression even though he was blushing. He held onto Stans hand. It was like it was only him and Stan, no one else was there anymore.

* * *

By the time they finally left, Kyle was still dazed from his and Stans little make-out. He sat in the passenger seat holding a large plush. Stan seemed to have a talent for winning carnival games and this was the second time he had won something for the redhead.

"Stan…?"

The raven-haired boy glanced over as he drove the car and raised a brow, "Hm?"

Kyle smiled, "Thanks."

Stan smiled back and nodded before directing his attention back to the road. The music on the radio played softly as they were silent, just enjoying each others company.

"Do you want to stay over at my place?"

The redhead looked over, "For the night?"

The raven-haired boy snorted, "Yes - that's what I meant by stay over."

Kyles face went slightly red, "Okay - I just have to let my mom know."

Stan gave a nod and turned down the radio so that Kyle could take out his cell and call his mother. The raven-haired boy wasn't too worried since Sheila liked him since he _was _Kyles best friend and they were always sleeping over at each others houses.

Stan could over hear Kyles mother talking. He wasn't trying to listen in but Sheila was pretty loud.

Kyle said hello to his mother and hesitated before asking, "Hey mom - since it's so late can I just stay over at Stans?"

"What what WHAT! Kyle! This is so last second!"

Kyle cringed but forced himself not to laugh at his mothers usual saying whenever he or Ike did anything. "Aw, come on Ma - if you want. We can stop by and I can grab some clothes."

Sheila huffed and Geralds voice was heard in the background asking what was wrong. Sheila turned to her husband and briefly said what was going on. Gerald smiled, "Sure - why not?"

The redhead sat there listening to his parents discuss and finally his mother came with a "Oh - alright. Just drop by and grab what you need."

Kyle smiled, "Okay - thanks mom!" He pressed the end button on his phone and looked at Stan, "Can we drop by my house real quick before we go to your place?"

Stan glanced over and nodded again, "Sure."

* * *

By the time they finally got to Stans house, his mom and dad were already asleep. Stan turned off the porch light and closed the door behind him after Kyle walked in holding his bag. The raven-haired boy walked through the dark, he was used to coming home late on the weekends after work so he knew the layout of the house. "Hold on."

The redhead remained still, able to hear Stan shuffling around and eventually the kitchen light flicked on. Kyle cringed slightly at the light and squinted his eyes trying to adjust.

Stan smiled and opened the fridge, "Do you want anything? I'm starving."

Kyle laughed rolling his eyes, "We just ate a little while ago." He pushed his shoes off and set them next to all the other shoes next to the front door.

The raven-haired boy peeked his head over the fridge door, "You calling me fat?"

The redhead scoffed, but still had a small bit of panic in his voice, "O-Of course not!"

Stan smirked, "Thought so." He watched the redhead walk over and he gazed back into the fridge before he let out a huff. "Hm.." Stan stood up straight and opened the freezer, "Ah - bingo."

Kyle looked at Stan curiously and laughed as the taller boy suddenly pulled out the gallon of icecream, "Seriously?"

Stan grinned and grabbed two spoons from a drawer, "Yes. Lets go."

Kyle smiled and rolled his eyes again. He followed Stan up the stairs to his room. The redhead felt his heart gently pound - this was the first time staying over as a boyfriend. Was it supposed to be any different? He knew generally when couples spent the night that meant _something_ was going on. That usually being a guy and girl.

No way. It was way too soon for that.

The redhead felt his face go deep red. Of all things to think about at that moment. It made his heart start beating faster and he tried to push the ideas out of his head.

"Earth to Kyle?"

Kyles face dropped as Stan was right in his face, waving a hand in front of him. He panicked and quickly forced a laugh, "S-Sorry, I dazed out."

Stan could see the blush across Kyle's face and he smirked with a raised brow, "What're you thinking about?"

The redhead bit his lip and averted his eyes from his boyfriend. "Nothing."

The raven-haired boy looked at the smaller boy confused but shook his head. "'Kay." He slid his hand under Kyles hat and gently ruffled his mess of red hair.

Kyle laughed pushing Stans hand away, "Cut it out asshole."

Stan grinned before sitting down on his bed with the icecream eager to eat. He looked up at Kyle and held up a spoon.

The redhead shook his head, "I'm gonna get changed first." He went to go for the closet but Stan scoffed and that made him stop.

"You know you can just change in here."

Kyles face went slightly red, "What - no dude."

Stan raised a brow, "Kyle, we've changed in the same room before. I mean I've practically seen you naked anyways." He smirked as the redheads face went even redder and he shrugged, leaning back on the bed and he licked his spoon, almost suggestively. Stans dark blue eyes glanced back up at Kyle and his smirk grew wider, "I already have that picture in my head to jack off to."

Kyles face dropped again and his skin went as red as his hair. "CLOSET." He went into almost a run into the closet, his heart pounding hard, and shut the door behind him. The redhead flicked the light on and dug through his bag. He knew he had at least been in boxers in front of Stan so why was it a big deal?

The redhead groaned more flustered than ever as he pulled out a pair of PJ bottoms. _It's not a big deal…it's not a big deal…_ He quickly changed stuffing his jeans from the day in his bag along with his hat. Kyle hesitated before he pushed his shirt off and tossed it into the bag.

The raven-haired boy laid on the bed eating icecream, already changed out of his clothes and was laying in just his boxers. He looked up as the closet opened and watched his red haired friend walk out. Stan smirked, "Well."

Kyle looked over, his face was still red and he rolled his eyes, "Shut up." He snatched the spoon up that was his and proceeded to plop down onto the bed and took a scoop of ice cream. Trying to push away any other thoughts. He stared at the TV across the room that played some random show.

Eventually the silence was broken. "Did…did you mean what you said before?"

Stan looked over and blinked, "What?"

Kyle refused to look over and clenched his spoon. "About…you know. Having a picture in your head to …"

The black haired boy busted out into laughter, not able to help it. When he finally stopped he looked over at Kyle seductively, "Do you _really_ want to know?"

The redhead felt a shiver go down his spine as he glanced over at Stan and he quickly looked down, "NO." He let out a small 'oof' though, as he was pulled over and he squirmed to get out of Stans grip. "Cut it out."

Stan laughed and held the redhead close and refused to let him go. He ruffled Kyles hair messing it up like crazy. He earned a whine noise from Kyle and he grinned. "Oh no, you're not getting away." He slid his hands down Kyles sides and began to tickle him.

Kyle let out a small choke before he laughed. He tried to control himself and not be loud to wake up Stans parents so he buried his face into the black haired boys shoulder. The redhead tried to squirm free and stop his now uncontrollable laughter.

The raven-haired boy laughed barely able to contain himself at how cute Kyle was right now. He slowly stopped and he felt the redhead almost 'hide' himself in Stans shoulder breathing hard trying to catch his breath. Stan smirked, he wasn't done. He swiftly flipped over so that Kyle was now on the bed under him.

Wide green eyes stared up at Stan who smirked down, leaning on his hands which were next to each side of Kyles head.

The redhead stared up at Stan almost dumbfounded at how quick his best friend could move. His chest hurt from how hard his heart pounded and it felt like the other sound in the room faded out. "S-Stan…"

Stan leaned down and pressed his lips down against the redheads. He felt Kyle give a small gasp against his lips and he smirked pressing down harder.

Kyle breathed deeply. He had still been in the process of trying to catch his breath and now this. Not that he could complain but Stan gave no warning. The redhead mentally shrugged and wrapped his arms around the black haired boys neck. He felt Stan lean down against him. He assumed that it was because he couldn't support himself up the whole time.

Stan rested down onto his side next to the redhead, with one hand resting under Kyle running his fingers through his straightened hair. The other hand laid idly on the smaller boys side. He went to pull away slightly, but the redhead pulled him in closer. Stan smirked against Kyles lips and continued.

The black haired boys hand slowly began to slide up Kyles side then down towards his hip.

The redhead tensed a little as he felt a certain hand slide down to his rear end. He reached down, still kissing Stan, and moved the hand back onto his side.

Stan gave a small chuckle into the kiss and let a moment go by before he attempted it again. Sliding his hand down Kyles side towards his ass. But his hand was grabbed again and placed back in its previous spot. Now Stan was just ready to play around and he slid his hand down again. This time as his hand found its place on Kyles ass, he gave a squeeze.

The redheads eyes shot open and he let out a loud squeak sound. He parted his lips from Stans and grumbled, "Stan!"

Stan couldn't help himself and laughed at this new sound he didn't know Kyle could make. "Okay - okay, I'm sorry." He grinned and went to go in for another kiss but was stopped as the redhead placed his hand against Stans mouth. The raven-haired boy looked at him confused and raised a brow with a muffled, "What?"

Kyle looked up at Stan and sighed looking to the side, "What are you trying to go for…?"

Stan stared at the redhead in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

The redhead bit his lip nervously and didn't look up. "I don't…want to go too far."

The black haired boy paused to think about it and he sighed shaking his head, "Kyle. I wasn't even going for that. We're making out so you know…I'm gonna be a little feely but I'm not going for sex."

Kyles face went slightly red and he glanced up, "Oh…"

Stan stared down at his boyfriend. It was then he remembered that Kyle wasn't used to this kind of attention. Stan on the other hand, he had been with Wendy for years. So he was used to the couple thing and he wasn't nervous or iffy about sex, he wasn't a virgin. The redhead was.

For a slight moment he felt a bit frustrated but he pushed it away. He had to be patient. His thoughts were interrupted though as Kyle said a soft "Sorry." Stan looked down at the boy with a sigh, and brushed Kyles red hair out of his face before smiling. He shook his head, "It's okay."

Kyle looked up into blue eyes with furrowed brows as if looking for truth in Stans eyes. He trusted Stan, a lot. The redhead hesitated before he let out a shaky breath, "Can…we still make out?"

Stan snorted and smiled, "Duh." He leaned back down, this time stopping to leave a kiss on Kyles forehead before moving down to his lips.

So much for eating icecream.

* * *

That morning Sharon had woken up to make breakfast since Kyle was staying over. Whenever Stan had a friend stay over, she usually made breakfast the next morning as a small treat. "Randy, would you go wake them up."

Randy sat at the table reading the paper, still in a robe with PJ pants under "Oh, okay." He got up and set the paper down. Before he went upstairs he walked over to Sharon to give her cheek a kiss.

Sharon smiled to her husband and turned some of the eggs in the frying pan over.

* * *

The two boys were cuddled up in Stans bed. This time it wasn't Kyle finding his way over to Stan to cuddle, he was already next to the boy at the start. He was still shy about it, but Stan insisted since they were together now it was fine. So Kyles head was buried into the nook of the black haired boys shoulder and arm wrapped around his middle.

Stan had wrapped his arms around the redhead, almost protectively and held him through the night. He gave a slight stir as footsteps came up to his door and there was knocking on his door. His eyes slowly opened and at first he thought he was just imagining it and he let out a sleepy sigh. Stan looked down at Kyle and gave him a small squeeze about to close his eyes again.

There was another knock and the door cracked open.

The raven-haired boys eyes shot wide open as Randy walked in, "Boys, there's breakfas-…" Randy stopped and stared at the two.

Kyle had woken up now too as Stan shook him awake roughly. He stared up at Stans father with a horrified look and his face paled.

They both went to sit up quickly but bumped into each other and Stan fell out of bed with a grunt, "Agh! D-Dad!" He quickly scrambled up trying to push his messy hair back into place, "Uh…this isn't…uh…"

Randy slowly closed the door with a sigh and Kyle felt his heart drop. He looked down ready for the worst. Randy took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Stan, sit down." He patted the spot next to him.

Stan hesitated before he sat down and he gulped as he felt his dad wrap an arm around him.

Randy let out a deep breath. "Now Stanley. It's okay - I won't tell your mom."

The black haired boy looked up wide eyed, "I-It is?"

Stans dad smiled, "You know - I was your age once too." Stan was already ready for it - another life story and he groaned, "Dad - no really…you don't have to."

Randy shook his head, "No really Stanley. When I was your age - I'll admit. I was bi-curious and often wondered what it was like to be gay."

Stan groaned and put his hand to his head, "Really now..?" Through his life, his dad had always had some kind of story that related to Stans.

Randy smiled, "Actually when you two were around 9 or so, I had a gay experience."

Kyle raised a brow and Stan rolled his eyes, "Dad, REALLY don't want to hear about it."

His dad shook his head, "No really Stan, I'm not going to lie to you. Kyle, your father had a gay experience too."

Kyles face dropped, "M-My dad!"

Randy nodded, "Well, we had a few drinks and were wondering what it was like. So we watched each other masturbate in a hot tub."

Stan pushed his fathers arm away, "DAD!" He let out a sound in disgust, "We didn't want to hear that!"

Kyles face was pale and he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He couldn't talk.

Randy huffed, "Well I'm just telling you!" He stood up. "Anyways, I won't tell your mother. You'll have to do that yourself. Same goes for you and your parents Kyle." Randy looked over at the redhead who weakly nodded. "Breakfast is ready though - if you two want to come down and eat."

The redhead watched Randy walk out and he fell back into the bed. He buried his head into the pillow and groaned, "Dude…"

Stan groaned also and pinched the bridge of his nose, "God damnit." His dad always had a way of trying to relate to him. Sometimes it was comical but most of the time it was extremely embarrassing. Like now. He didn't even want to think about the story they had just been told.

The raven-haired boy looked over at Kyle and forced a smile, "Well…good morning?"

Kyle let out a grunt rubbing at his head and he looked up, "Yeah…" He looked over at Stan and sighed, "At least… he's not gonna tell my mom or dad… they would probably have a heart attack."

Stan let out a weak laugh, "Yeah…probably. Especially your mom."

They looked at each other with small smiles before they got up to get ready. By the time they went downstairs, Randy and Sharon were already at the table eating.

Sharon looked up and smiled to them, "Good morning boys, help yourselves."

Stan and Kyle nodded and grabbed their own plates. When Stan glanced over at Randy, his dad gave him a quick wink of the eye. The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes. This was going to be an interesting rest of the day.

* * *

_8D so that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems like its ending sooner than you wanted to but I had already reached 10 pages T_T and the rest of the day and weekend is just up to you to imagine. A theres no sex yet though. Its too soon for that so none of that yet D _

_Please review ; w; I'll be answering to reviews this time. _

_BTW a question from Wocket. (Well and me too I guess) Theres slight ButtersxKenny being hinted here in this. But would you guys be interested in seeing a bit more? Of course Stan and Kyle will still be the main, but Butters and Kenny can get more parts if you all are interested. Let us know ^_^!_


	8. Bramble Scramble

_This chapter has been written since the last one went up :3_

_We were just waiting for the reviews._

_See, your reviews do matter! _

_Oh and we reply to every single one so if your review anon and would like a reply then leave your email :3_

_Warning: Drama :D_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Kenny pulled out his normal PB&J sandwich and sighed. Today was a pretty normal day for him. Kenny let out another sigh and shook his head. Who as he kidding? Today was not his best day. For some reason he couldn't help but let his mind fill up with thoughts that he tried to constantly push aside. Mostly his thoughts of loneliness. He glanced across the table at Stan and Kyle. He could tell by Kyles blush that Stan had his hand comfortably resting on the redheads thigh. Probably a little bit too close to his… nether regions. Stan was obviously the man in the relationship.

Ever since the to had gotten together it seemed so natural. The blonde could tell by all the glances and blushes that they wanted to show more affection, but they didn't feel like hearing it from Cartman. They weren't necessarily trying to have a private relationship but they weren't flaunting it around, as much as Stan wanted to. Kyle didn't want the attention, he especially didn't want the teasing from Cartman. Not cause he was embarrassed, just because the sound of Cartmans voice annoyed him.

Even after the 'almost fight' between Cartman and Stan, things were normal between them. The almost fight was actually pretty normal. At least every three months the fat boy would drive Stan over the edge and almost get his ass kicked. That last almost ass-kicking was way overdue.

Kyle scooted closer to Stan and Kenny couldn't help but feel jealous. He really enjoyed helping Kyle get with Stan. He was able to spend a little more time with him and he felt really good about making his two friends happy, but it ended up reminding him how alone he was. Sure, he had Butters, but he wanted something more.

Butters became his best friend in the later years of middle school. For some reason, Butters began to look up to him. At first he was using it as a confidence boost but he ended up getting oddly attached to the boy. In the end, he looked up to Butters more then the boy looked up to him, he would never admit that though. People seemed to sometimes suspect something between them, and Kenny found it hilarious so he kept the rumors going. He liked people to wonder. He also loved how flustered it made Butters.

The rumor wasn't completely false though. Him and Butters did do a lot together. _A lot_. They never had sex, but they did everything else besides sex that was possible. It wasn't weird to Kenny. They had begun just kissing freshmen year, both never having their first kiss. Who better then your best friend? Then they began to experiment with each other, only so they could be ready when the real thing came. Now Kenny just used Butters until something better came along. It sounded harsh, but Butters understood. As far as Kenny knew, he felt the same way. It was a mutual agreement.

Sure, he had thought about maybe… trying a relationship with the boy, but for some reason the thought made him sick. Though, not a bad sick. He couldn't really describe it. He never felt that way with anyone else. He wanted to bring it up with Kyle, hoping his friend could help him, but he never gathered the nerves.

The thought of being with another guy didn't disgust Kenny, in fact he often found other guys attractive. He did though, love himself a nice big rack. Kenny had decided long ago that he had no preference, he found himself attracted to big boobs but also the a nice toned chest of a man. He had no problem flat out calling other guys attractive, in fact he could admit to himself right now that he thought Kyle was straight up hot and that Stan was exceedingly handsome. He also could say that Bebe was damn sexy and that Wendy had a nice toned ass. He glanced over at Butters and smiled.

The boy was an all together different kind of attractive. His blonde hair was a bit lighter than Kennys own and his skinny figure was made up for with his cute small, yet nice, butt. The boy always had a small red tint to his face that made him extremely cute. His big blue eyes were very much like Kennys but yet, Kenny couldn't help but say they were cuter. Perhaps bigger and bluer then his own. Maybe it was that spark of innocence that flickered in them that made them so. Kenny grinned wider as the boy began humming.

Whenever he ate, if he wasn't talking, he tended to hum and sort of… wiggle back and forth, as if he were dancing to the music he was humming. It was positively adorable in every way possible and Kenny almost wanted to hug him every time he started. Kenny watched as the boy put a chip in his mouth, but before he could clamp down on it, he pulled it out and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Kenny laughed and shook his head, making the boy look over at him.

"Mom got the wrong kind of chips! I hate salt and vinegar! D-Do you want them Kenny?"

Kenny shrugged and grabbed the plastic bag from Butters hands. He wasn't picky. Besides, right now that beat him eating another Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. Butters smiled up at him and Kenny couldn't help but smile back.

"H-Hey. I'll trade you my roast beef sandwich for your Peanut Butter one. I bet your awful tired of it. I don't much care for roast beef either."

Kenny grinned at his best friend and passed over his boring sandwich. Sometimes the little things reminded him why he made Butters his best friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyle laughed as Stan missed yet another basket. The two were trying to make a habit of shooting hoops at least once a week until the season officially started. Kyle was taking a small break and had positioned himself on the ground as Stan decided to test his skills, or lack there of.

Kyle had gotten a small square of pavement and a hoop put in the backyard as a Hanukah present years ago and had always made use of it. It wasn't as big as a normal court, but it was perfect for a small one on one game and for just shooting hoops.

Basketball was never Stans forte, he much rather play Football then Baskeball, but for the time being he was humoring Kyle, literally. Every failed attempt at a basket made the boy giggle harder. If it was anyone else but Kyle, Stan would have gotten frustrated but hearing his Super Best _Boy_friend laugh made up for it.

Being with Kyle was so comfortable now, it felt so natural. Kyle had gotten less nervous around him, proving to make subtle gestures like holding hands much easier. The boy still got that glazed adorable look every time they kissed though, and he was happy for that. The sky was getting a bit dark now and the streetlights had begun to come on. It was already Friday and Stan wanted nothing more then to spend the night with his boyfriend.

He didn't know if it would be smart to spend the night over Kyles though. There was no way he could stop himself from wanting to hold Kyle all night and it would be hell if Shelia walked in. The only parent that knew about him and Kyle was Stans father. After the embarrassing conversation they had had with him, he wasn't planning on telling any other parents any time soon.

"Kyle, sweetie, is Stan spending the night? Should I call his mother and let her know?"

Before Stan could answer, Kyle did for him, "Yeah, Mom… He's gonna sleep over."

Shelia nodded before retreating back into the house. The boys could hear her shout from inside, "Inside in ten minutes boys, it's getting dark!"

Stan laughed and threw the ball down. He jogged over to Kyle and smirked. He loved making Kyle blush and now was the perfect opportunity.

"So, _Babe_," Stan exaggerated the pet name, making Kyle turn his head in embarrassment. Stan was never one for pet names, but occasionally he threw one out just to see Kyles face go red, "Do I get the honors of sharing your bed?"

Kyle scoffed and pushed Stan away, face matching his hair, "If you can behave then maybe."

Stan snickered and Kyle just rolled his eyes. The two made their way into the house just in time for the dinner call. Stan sighed and followed Kyle to the kitchen. Kosher food, awesome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stan plopped himself on the couch in Kyles basement. He was currently rinsing his mouth with his can of Pepsi. Kyle always tried to convince him that all Kosher meals aren't that bad, but apparently Stan always picks the worst nights to stay for dinner. With one last disgusted groan, Stan put his drink down on the coffee table.

The basement was turned into a little hangout for Kyle and Ike when Shelia got fed up with them messing up the living room. The basement was pretty cool. Off the kitchen was the door down. Once down the stairs you could go towards the left to get to the laundry area and go through to door on the right and end up in the 'Den'. Kyles dad liked to call it Kyles 'bat cave' thinking it made him sound 'hip'.

The den was pretty big for what used to just be a storage room. It was probably the size of Stans room plus living room. There was a tv and couch and to the far back there was a bar area. It was empty, of course, and Stan couldn't quite figure out why it was there. By the time the room was cleared out the boys were too told to play any imaginary games, but occasionally Kyle and Stan would humor Ike and play 'bar' with him. It was always fun…. In the totally… 'having fun seeing Kyles brother have fun way'… not in the… 'having fun pretending to be bartenders way'.

Stan looked at the door when he heard it close. Kyle made his way towards him, wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans.

The raven-haired boy insisted he wear them more often. Now that they were together, he could properly enjoy looking at Kyles ass. Kyle had blushed at this but promptly tossed out any plans of returning them. Before Kyle could sit down on the couch, his mother had opened the door, wearing what appeared to be only a robe. Stan made a point to look away and Kyle let out a groan of embarrassment. It wasn't really showing much, but the thought that any wrong movement on her part could _result_ in it showing too much scared Stan.

"Eggghk, Mom! I have a friend over could you… wear more clothing?"

Kyles mom just shook her head, "Oh Bubbe, Stan is practically like another son, I treat his as I would you… and WHAT kind of pants are those?"

Kyle shrugged and looked down, a smirk slowly rising onto his face. He and Ike made a game out of their mother. They would see how many times they could get her to shout her surprised outburst of 'WhatwhatWhat?' before the end of the day. Their record: 53.

"I was told they make my butt look good…" Kyle shrugged innocently and fought back a grin as his mother let out the expected exclamation.

"What what WHAT? Kyle you are not to wear those pants out of this house! Understood?"

"But all the girls like-"

"KYLE."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Kyle looked down at the ground, pretending to be ashamed. His mother smiled triumphantly and turned to go up the stairs.

"Me and your father are heading to bed. See you in the morning. Don't stay up to late." With those last words she shut the door behind her. As soon as it shut Kyle let out a laugh and sauntered over to the couch.

"For me that's 11 times today."

Stan let out a chuckle at his best friend. Kyle used to really respect his mother. But as he got older, he realized that all the things Cartman had said were almost true. He barely ever went far enough to call her a 'bitch' but he could say she was ridiculously strict. But somehow him and Ike always seemed to be able to make a joke out of it.

Stan looked over at Kyle and smiled, "You're not going to stop wearing them, are you?"

Kyle shrugged, "Probably not."

"Good."

Kyle laughed a bit and leaned against the arm rest. Stan sighed and looked at the tv that was currently blank.

"So… let me see if what they are saying is true."

"Hm?" Kyle rose and eyebrow and Stan, "Who's saying what?"

Stan smirked and crossed his arms across his chest, "How nice your ass looks in those jeans."

Kyle chocked on his soda and tried to keep his laughter back as he put the can back on the coffee table, "What? You want me to… let you stare at my ass?"

Stan laughed and nodded his head, smirk still visible, "Pretty much."

"No fucking way, dude!"

Stan sighed in defeat, the quickness he gave up made Kyle suspicious but the boy tried to ignore it.

"So, Kyle… you should plug in the video game."

Kyle was about to get up and comply before he saw a small smirk make it's way onto Stans face. He rolled his eyes when he figured out that Stan was still trying to get a look at his ass and leaned into the couch.

"Oh, but my feet are just sooo sore from all that practicing. They need rest." Kyle made his eyes a bit bigger as he stared at Stan, a small pout on his face. Stan tried to hold back his laughter as Kyle tried his hardest to muster a 'puppy dog look'.

"Stan, would you be so nice as to… plug it in for me?"

Stan frowned then let out a sigh. He was defeated. With a chuckle, Stan got up, "You're so lucky I lov-"

Stan cut himself off before he finished. Kyle opened his mouth to speak but instead chose to look away.

How could he almost let something like that slip. Love was a big deal and it wasn't something he could just throw around. Sure, he loved Kyle as a friend and he'd told Kyle that on numerous occasions but now that they were together he couldn't just… say it. Not until he was sure how he meant it. Stan took a deep breath and pushed the whole incident away with a smile.

"You're so lucky I am such a wonderful boyfriend!"

Kyle smiled the way he did every time he was reminded what exactly Stan was to him now. Stan smiled too and got down on his knees to pull the game system from the depths of the tv stand. Kyles eyes fell on Stans back end and he let out a whistle, purposely teasing Stan.

"Y'know dude, you should probably invest in some of these tight jeans. Your ass would look fucking hot."

Instead of reacting how the redhead had hoped, Stan instead stood up and smirked, "Yeah, I know."

Kyle just rolled his eyes, "Asshole."

Ever since middle school Stan had begun to be a little full of himself. Never to the point of thinking he was the hottest thing ever, but he knew he was good-looking. Kyle sort of liked it. He liked his confidence. Kyle examined Stans perfect smirk and wondered if he practiced in the mirror. In fact, every single one of Stan expressions were always too attractive and just damn perfect, he must have spent hours in the mirror practicing them. There was no way someone could naturally look so perfect. Though, Kyle knew not everything about Stan was perfect, but to him every imperfection made him that much more perfect.

Kyles thoughts were interrupted when a video game controller was thrown on his lap. Stan then proceeded to make himself comfortable, legs stretched across Kyles lap. The redhead just rolled his eyes and laid a hand on the knee, giving it a small loving squeeze before picking up the controller.

The next hour was filled with frustrated shouts and crappy graphics, finally ending when Stan threw the controller down in frustration.

"This level is bullshit!"

Kyle laughed and shook his head, "I know dude. That music is dope too."

Stan laughed and watched as a barrel shot the two characters into a vine, signaling yet another game over

"I think we've learned something from all this…" Kyle grinned, getting amusement out f Stan frustration

Stan just let out a small scoff, only being half as frustrated as he was acting, "Why do they make that level so hard?."

Kyle rolled his eyes and shoved Stans legs off of him. The boy had not bothered to move them since the start of the game, "They make every level so hard."

Stan let out a very uncharacteristic whine and pouted, "Stupid old impossible games. We've been at this game for what? Three years? And we still can't beat it!"

Kyle laughed and shook his head, "Yeah. Fucking Bramble Scramble. I hate this level."

Stan cut off Kyles laughter with a grunt, "I didn't really want to play video games anyway."

"You brought it up though.."

"Yeah," Stan shrugged, a small smirk escaping onto his face, "To get a look at your ass."

Kyle rolled his eyes and finally placed his controller on the small table in front of him, "Haven't you gotten enough looks at it? I catch you following behind me to look at it every time we're walking."

"DO not!"

Kyle laughed and put his hands out in front of himself in a mock defeat, "Ok. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Well usually what helps is falling to sleep with the thought of your naked b-"

"STAN!" Kyles cheeks got rosy and he turned away. "Wouldn't that just keep you awake anyway?"

Stan laughed and moved so he was sitting right next to Kyle, "Yeah."

He laughed more and Kyle just rolled his eyes.

"I was just saying it to get you flustered."

Kyle scoffed and turned to face Stan, "You know, you start doing that enough and I'm going to get immune to it."

"Doubt it."

The room fell into a comfortable silence and Kyle just stared at Stans face, taking everything in. He loved Stans eyes the most. They were so blue. He wanted to be able to describe them better, maybe compare them to the ocean but they were like nothing he had ever seen. The only way he could describe them was…blue.

Kyle was thrown away from his thoughts when Stan tilted his head with a small chuckle, "My eyes that interesting?"

Kyle shrugged and tried to think of a witty response, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "They're blue."

"Pfft." Stan rolled his eyes and smiled at Kyle, "Nice observation."

"Well, I mean… like." Kyle stuttered and tried to save himself from sounding completely dumb, not that it really mattered with Stan. He could always be himself and never had to worry. He never had to worry about any mistakes around Stan, the boy never judged him. He would poke fun at him, yeah, but never judge him or see him any differently. But still, the redhead wanted to make himself sound a bit more intelligent in that moment, "They're really astounding. I've never stared into anything more… _blue_. I was trying to think of another way to describe them, but I can't…. they're ju-"

"Don't take offense Kyle, but shut up." Stan laughed at Kyles dumbfounded look. Did Stan just tell him to shut up?

"Excuse me?" Kyle said with slight mock anger, but mostly confusion.

"Okay, let me paint you a picture. Here I am, sitting smack up against you, facing you. And, maybe you didn't notice but as you racked your brain for a word other then 'blue' I was slowly leaning closer…" With every word Stan leaned in a bit more, making Kyle blush.

"And… it is _kind of_ hard to kiss you when your chatting up a storm about… _nothing_."

Kyle blushed harder, realizing how oblivious he was. How did he not notice Stan trying to kiss him? Luckily, Stan was good at keeping the mood. Usually having to flat out ask someone if you can make-out can ruin the mood.

Before Kyle could finish anymore thoughts, Stan caught the redheads lips in his. Kyle let out a small gasp, still surprised even though Stan pretty much warned him. Every kiss, even after these few weeks, felt just like the first. The same feelings would rush through Kyles body and the same thoughts would rush through his head. _Stan Stan Stan_. That was the only thought.

Stan opened his mouth slightly and tilted his head, trying to deepen the kiss. Kyle had no problem with it and did the same, snaking his arms around Stans neck and pulling him closer to him.

As Stan let his hands roam from Kyles back to his hip, the redhead felt his face flush and his heart start to beat faster. Kyles body was shaking from the exhilaration and couldn't help but push himself up against Stan, his hips slightly arching off the couch. Stan took that as an invitation to let his hands roam to his rear end. Kyle was too caught up to even care and let his trembling fingers find their way to Stans hair, making his hat fall of in the process. He kept a firm hold on his boyfriends raven locks as Stan pulled away for air, still letting his hands roam from the back of Kyles thigh and to his ass.

While Kyle was gasping for air, Stan decided to give those swollen lips a break as his began to kiss Kyles cheek, slowly making his way to below the boys ear.

He couldn't believe what was going on. There was so much lust clouding his common sense that all he could think of was Kyle. Kyle gasping, Kyle shaking. He wanted to hear more. See more. It was hard for him to believe that just weeks ago he would never even think of doing this with Kyle. It was even harder to believe that months ago he was doing this sort of thing with Wendy. Did it feel this good when he made out with her? No. He was sure of it. He felt such a connection with Kyle, one that he could never have with Wendy.

Stan pushed Wendy out of his mind, and instead focused on Kyle, whom was currently tugging on Stans hair, urging him to continue. Kyles mind was just as fogged at Stans.

All he wanted was more, logic was the last thing he had.

Stan found the crook of Kyles neck and bit down slightly before sucking. Kyle gasped and arched his back more, trying to get his body closer to Stan. Mind fogging more and more with each second, Stan grabbed Kyle around the waist and hoisted him up before situating him on his lap. Kyle didn't seem to care as he adjusted himself so he was straddling his boyfriend.

Stan took no delay in furthering to mark Kyles neck and this time Kyle let out a small moan, one that made Stans heart jump. He never heard Kyle moan before, even during their few make outs. One had never gotten so intense. Kyle had been sure to not let Stans hands roam and Stan had never given Kyle a hickey.

Stan pulled back and smirked, proud of his work. Kyle, getting impatient pulled Stans mouth to his, wanting more of Stan. Much more.

Stan pushed his hips up into Kyle and blushed when he felt the redheads erection. Kyle did the same thing when he felt Stans. Instead of pulling away, like logic would be telling him, Kyle grinded down onto Stan, letting out a moan into the boys mouth. Stan broke the kiss to let out a small gasp as the redhead grinded down again, this time with a bit more force. Stan couldn't take it and before he let his mind catch up, he was inching up Kyles shirt.

Logic was telling them both to stop, but logic was being clouded by lust.

OoOoOoOoOo

"You know Shelia, you don't need to tell him his chores every night, I'm sure he remembers by now."

The big redhead just scoffed and crossed her arms. Every night she felt the need to remind her son to take out the trash and empty the dishwasher in the morning. She had done if for over five years and by now Kyle knew what to do but Shelia didn't believe it. She still saw him as a forgetful, irresponsible child and wanted to make sure he remembered.

"Now Gerald, I know my Bubbe and I know he will forget."

Gerald said nothing more as his wife trudged out of the bedroom. Besides, she needed to check on the laundry anyway. She quickly checked on Ike in the living room. The boy had fallen asleep watching TV and was snoring lightly. Shelia smiled, deciding she would take him upstairs to bed after reminding Kyle of his chores.

She made her way into the kitchen, already hearing the sound of the washing machine on it's last cycle. She only knew because that cycle was the loudest. She made a mental note to buy a new washer and opened the basement door, the washing machine getting louder. She slowly walked down the stairs, her loud footsteps being blocked out by the machine.

The loud sounds were also blocking out the sounds coming from the other room. With no warning she opened the door, never expecting to see what she saw.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyle let out a louder moan as Stans hands roamed across his bare chest. The redheads shirt was bunched up on his upper chest while Stans had come completely off. Kyles hands didn't hesitate to travel across Stans toned chest. He had a small outline of a six pack, but he wasn't too muscular. Stan pushed his hips up again, rubbing his groin against Kyles.

The two were oblivious to the sound of the door as Kyle threw his head back, finally awarding Stan with a moan of his name.

The speechless guest made herself known with a loud shout, "KYLE!"

The two boys shot their eyes opened, minds going blank before Kyle finally made a move and jumped off of Stan. Stan stood up quickly, eyed wide and face completely red.

Kyle gulped and couldn't help but mutter at Stan, "Dude…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Kyle was pacing around in the den. That was how he dealt with stress. He paced.

Stan on the other hand was sitting on the couch. Shelia had demanded he kept his shirt removed so that when his parents arrived they could see the state he found the boys in. Said woman had traveled upstairs to call Stans parents and tell them to come over. It was late so he knew that neither of the would be pleased. He took his hand away from the spot on his nose and sighed. Kyle continued to pace, letting out a string of curses as he went.

"Kyle, relax."

"Relax? Easy for you to say. It wasn't YOUR mom would just walked in on us, was it?"

Stan sighed again, not the least bit offended with Kyles tone of voice. Kyle was, in all technical terms, freaking the fuck out. With good cause though.

There was no way to even imagine what Shelia was going to do. Kyle stopped pacing and gave Stan an apologetic look before sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend.

"Fuck." Stan muttered, "This is going to be worse then when my mom found that pack of cigarettes in my dresser." Stan thought back to that day in eighth grade. The boys had decided to give smoking another try and Stan took a small liking to it. After his mom found the pack though, he didn't touch them again. Her reaction turned him off smoking completely.

Kyle let out a strained laugh, "Yeah. Fuck. I just… what if she forbids me to see you?"

Stan gulped, he hadn't thought of that. Of course he could still see him in school but would that be enough.

"We're not going to break up under any circumstances." Kyle nodded to reassure himself as he spoke, "I'm going to make that very clear. I lo-… like you a lot."

Stan took a deep breath and nodded, letting his hand find Kyles and giving it a small squeeze. Kyle smiled a bit and leaned his head on Stan shoulder. No matter what, this wasn't going to end well.

Minutes felt like hours as the boys waited for Shelia to come back downstairs. When she finally did, she had three other parents in tow. Sharon was looking worried and right away Stan could tell she had yet to know what exactly was going on. Randy had a small knowing look on as he scoped the room.

They should have just told Kyles parents, Stan was sure that would be a lot better then the situation they were in now. As the set of parents all stepped in the room, Kyle lifted his head from Stans shoulder but left his hand clutching his boyfriends. Stan was grateful of that and took a deep breath, getting prepared for the worst.

"Shelia, will you please tell me why you called us over here at eleven thirty at night?"

Shelia let out an annoyed breath and crossed her arms, "I came down here to find your son and Kyle doing some sinful things."

Sharon rolled her eyes, not sure what exactly Shelia considered 'sinful'.

"Were they looking at porn? Because as much as I disapprove, they are teenage boys and-"

"It was much worse then that Sharon!"

Sharon rose and eyebrow, feeling herself get slightly worried. Gerald was leaning against the wall, attention on Shelia as she spoke. He wasn't told much, only that Kyle was doing something a teenage boy apparently shouldn't be doing at his age. His first thought as well was looking at porn.

"Then what was it Shelia! Stop beating around the bush!"

Shelia let out another annoyed sigh, "I don't know how to word this exactly but… Kyle and Stan were rubbing up against each other like a couple of disgusting sex crazed faggots."

Kyle gasped at his mothers words. He had never heard her say the word faggot and never thought his mom had much against gays. Sure, she didn't like them, but she never seemed to have anything against them. He figured it was different since it was her own son.

"Shelia," Randy finally spoke, seeing as his wife was staring wide eyed at Stan, completely speechless. Her son just looked down at the couch, not wanted to make eye contact with his mother.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh sounding."

"Harsh? You have no idea what I just walked in on Randy!"

"I'm sure I have an idea."

Before Shelia could speak Sharon cleared her throat, "Is this true Stan? Were you and Kyle…"

Stan looked up, surprised to see his mom looking at his with more worry then anger, "I mean… Kind of. Well, technically yes." Stan didn't know what else to say. What else could he say. 'It wasn't what it looked like'? That line never worked.

"Now… were you boys experimenting… or…?" Sharon left the question open and Stan took his cue to finish it.

"Me and Kyle are together, Mom. We've been together for a few weeks."

"WhatwhatWHAT?"

"12 times." Kyle muttered to Stan, trying to lighten the mood for them. Stan just smiled slightly and rubbed Kyles hand with his thumb.

"Kyle Broflovski! Is this true?"

Kyle sighed, not sure if he was ready to speak but did so anyway, "Y-Yeah… Yes. It's true."

Shelia went to speak again but Sharon rose up her hand, "This is a surprise. Stan I wish you had confronted me about it and I am disappointed that you did not but as long as your happy-"

"Sharon! You've got to be kidding me!"

The brown haired woman looked over at Shelia with an eyebrow raised. She silently asked for an explanation and Shelia had no problem giving her one.

"These boys were going behind our backs and doing god knows what with each other! It's disgusting to think about and I am ashamed to find out that my son is being tricked into thinking he has feelings for another boy."

Kyle scoffed at his mother and went to speak but Sharon interrupted him, "I am not going to be angry at my son for being with someone he cares deeply about! Yes, I am surprised but I am in no way ashamed of him. His like choices are his and as long as he is not in danger, which he's not, them I respect them! You should be doing the same!"

"Don't you try and tell me how to feel! My son is being pressured into this, no doubt by the ever growing gay community. He is being taught that being gay is ok!"

"It is ok, Shelia! There is nothing wrong with having feelings for the same gender! Times have changed! You cannot continue to raise your kids in such a 'no' environment!"

"That's easy for you to say, have you seen the way you live!"

"Excuse me? The way I live? I am happy and so are my kids, that's more then I can say for you!"

"Stop!" Kyle stood up, reluctantly letting go of Stans hand in the process.

"First of all, I am not being pressured into anything. Second of all, don't take this out on Mrs. Marsh! She is looking at this the way any loving parent should!" Kyle was slowly getting more and more angry. He was angry at his mom for saying such insulting things to him and he was anger at his father for not sticking up for him. At this moment he could say he hated his mom. She was speaking about him as if he was some disgusting animal that needed to be dealt with right away.

"Kyle, don't you dare talk back to your mother!"

"Oh so I am supposed to sit here and listen to you insult me and my _boyfriend._" Shelia visibly cringed at the words and Kyle smiled, anger practically leaking from his pores, "Yeah, Mom. Stan is my _boyfriend._ And you need to accept it because no matter what you say we are staying together!"

Shelia was breathing heavily. She wasn't used to her son talking back to her and he had to fight the urge to reach over and slap him. This was not her son.

"What happened to you! You used to be sweet, Kyle. You would never talk back to me. You are not gay and you do not have feelings for your best friend! You are confused and I think after some therapy you will realize that mommy is right, like always."

"Guess what Mom, the boy you described is not me. You must have mistaken me for someone else." Kyle knew his mom didn't know him, the Kyle she saw was the nine year old boy he was nine years ago. She never talked to Kyle anymore and she didn't know him. She didn't know her own son.

"You don't know me anymore, Mom. And you better get to know me because the boy you think I am grew up, and he's not coming back."

The room was silent when Kyle finished. Sharon was looking at Kyle, a small smile gracing her lips. She was proud of him for standing up to his mother. The tension was thick and the only sound that broke the silence was Shelia's heavy footsteps as she walked towards Kyle, expression unreadable.

"You are not my son." She glared at him and Kyle glared back, trying to hide his pain at his mothers words, "Let me know when he returns, until then, you are to leave."

Kyle finally dropped his glare and stared wide eyed at his mom.

"Shelia!" Sharon spoke up, shock filling her words, "Are you kicking your own son out? Over this?"

"He is not my son." With that she backed away and quickly made her way up the stairs. Kyle stared over at his father, hoping to hear reassurance in his voice. He needed to hear that it was going to be ok. Gerald sighed, the first sound he had made that night, and looked at Kyle apologetically.

"I can't change her mind, Kyle."

"Dad! Are you kidding me! Did you not hear her?"

Gerald walked forward and stood in front of his son, "She will get over it, eventually. Until then…" He wrapped an arm around Kyle and held him tightly. Kyle couldn't return the hug, he was being abandoned.

"I am disappointed in you, Gerald." Randy spoke up and reached out to grab his wife's hand, "We'll take Kyle in for the time being. Will that be alright with you Kyle?"

The redhead nodded.

Gerald sighed once again, "I'm going to miss you while your gone Kyle."

Kyle glared at his father, "Wish I could say the same, Gerald."

The man cringed, but didn't respond. Instead he just gave Kyle a small pat on the shoulder before ascending the stairs.

Stan finally found his voice and spoke, "I'm sorry, Mom, I-"

"Don't apologize."

Kyle let out a shaky breath and finally let out his emotions. His knees felt weak and he stumbled back, his rear end connecting with the couch. Stan wrapped a secure arm around him and let his boyfriend cry.

Kyle surprised everyone by letting out a small laugh between his sobs, "Some fucking sleepover."

OOoOoOoOoOoO

_Omg drammmmmaaaa ._

_I hope that wasn't too insanely dramatic for you! _

_Remember, no chapter until I get ten reviews! 3_

_Oh and whoever knows the game they were playing gets a cyber high-five :D_

_~Wocket_


	9. Don't Leave

**Wocket, Here!**

**Alright. It's been… months. Sorry! Long story short, parents cut us off meaning double the hours at work. Then my mom passed so there was a lot of stuff to deal with but now we're back hopefully for good.!**

**I regret to say not TOO much happens in this chapter but next chapter will be exciting, alright?**

**Now, I am hoping to start updating regularly again and as much I don't want to promise a speedy update I do want to say that reviews help. Ten for a new chapter, like always! 3**

It was still dark outside so the only light showing in the window was the faint glow of the crescent moon. Kyle sighed and flicked the switch to turn on the ceiling lamp, cringing slightly at the bright light. Usually it wasn't as bright but having nothing in the room besides the bed and dresser made the room seem brighter.

The four, Kyle, Stan, Sharon and Randy, had begun to pack all Kyles things as soon as the boy had calmed down. They just wanted to get him out of the house as soon as they could. The redhead felt bad because it was obvious how tired the two parents were but they assured him they were fine and they wanted to help him as much as they could. Kyle was surprised how unaffected by everything the two seemed to be.

It was going to be awkward, that's for sure.

Stan had just brought the last box out to the car and Kyle took one last look at his room before turning around. It was already about four in the morning and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep. He descended the stairs, hoping that Shelia wasn't there to glare at him. She had been passing by his room as they all packed, sending glares to the four as if they were doing the worst thing possible.

Luckily, she had decided to go to bed and wasn't found anywhere downstairs. Kyle opened the front door but stopped when he heard someone call his name. Suddenly there were quick footsteps as Ike trampled down the stairs. His face was all red and his breaths were shaky. Ofcourse the boy would get a nightmare on this night, of all nights. Without a word, Kyle caught his younger brother as the boy threw himself at him.

"What happened, Ike?"

Ike took a few breaths and buried his head in Kyles shoulder, "Another nightmare."

Kyle rubbed Ikes back for a minute before the boy pulled back and looked his brother up and down, "Where are you going?"

The redhead sighed; he knew he was going to have to explain to Ike eventually, "I'm moving out for a while."

"What?"

Kyle cringed at his brothers panicked voice, "See… me and mom got into a fight so I'm going to be gone for a while. But I'll be right down the street. Okay?"

Ike shook his head, "No! What happened?"

"Just….. I did something she didn't like ok? Listen, go back to bed. You can sleep in my room if you want."

Ike shook his head again and gripped Kyles shirt, silently pleading him not to go, "I need you here Kyle. Mom is crazy sometimes; I can't deal with that alone!"

Kyle sighed again and began walking Ike up the stairs, "Listen, I'll talk to dad and maybe instead of him picking you up from school everyday, I can walk you home. That way, I'll see you everyday."

The two made their way into Kyles room and Ike yawned at the sight of the bed, "I guess. It's gonna fucking suck though."

Kyle laughed. He sometimes forgot how old Ike was. The boy was nine and sometimes Kyle still treated him like he was six. Most people would be surprised to hear such vulgar language from a nine year old, but Kyle remember when he was that age and he said things a lot worse then that.

Ike climbed into Kyles bed and sighed and the redhead ruffled his hair, "If you need to see me anytime, I'll be right at Stans, okay?"

Ike nodded and with that, Kyle kissed his head and exited the room, leaving his family behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyle let out a groan and turned over on his makeshift bed, trying to block out the early morning rays. His attempts proved themselves useless and he decided to give up. With a yawn he sat up, stretching out his back. He was rewarded with the sound of it popping and he let out a sigh of relief. The floor was not a comfortable place, even with all the feather comforters that were cushioning it. Kyle looked up at Stans bed, were the boy still slept, in his comfortable bed.

Yes, Kyle was sleeping on the floor. The redhead shook his head as his eyes found a perfectly good spot where he could have slept in Stans bed. His mind traveled back to the car ride to Stans house.

"_Alright boys!" Sharon had begun as soon as both boys were in the back._

"_Me and your father have come up with some ground rules. With you two being… together and all, we need to set some rules. This isn't going to be some sort of party house, you got that?"_

_Stan laughed, earning a glare from his mom._

"_First off, we will get a truck to pick up your bed tomorrow. Just because you are sharing a room, does not mean you are sharing a bed. You are teenage boys, I don't trust you."_

_Kyle tried to hide his blush and Stan chuckled. He was sort of excited to be staying with Stan, but he couldn't stop thinking about Ike. His brother was going to go through hell. Shelia would probably make sure Ike didn't spend too much time around his guy friends, her excuse being something crazy, probably trying to claim Kyle could have influenced Ike to be gay. Kyle couldn't really even say he himself was gay. He liked Stan, and that was all. He didn't care about gender. He was pretty sure Stan was the same way._

_Randys voice interrupted Kyles thoughts, "Now boys, I keep my condoms in the medicine cabinet of my room, if you need them-"_

"_Dad!" Stan shouted, trying to get his dad to keep his mouth shut. Sharon joined in trying to shut up her husband. Through the embarrassment, Kyle could detect a small smirk as Stan glanced at him. _

"_Randy! I don't even want to think that-… BOYS! Door will be left open at all times."_

_Stan let out a groan and crossed his arms. Kyle wanted to do the same thing, but felt it would be disrespectful._

"_Mom! You can't be serious! Like what if we want to…. Like… ugh. Nevermind."_

_Stan let out a childish scoff, one that made Kyle smile. Stan glared at his dad and mumbled, "Thanks a lot, dad."_

_Sharon cleared her throat awkwardly, "Alright. Door open, at night… ALL night. Got it?"_

"_Yes ma'am." _

"_Now Kyle, when you live here you will be family. If you disrespect us, which I am sure you won't, then we will punish you the same way we do Stan. You are not a guest anymore. Ok?"_

_Kyle nodded, "Yes ma'am."_

_Sharon smiled and pulled the car into the driveway, "Good."_

Kyle jumped when he heard Stan clear is throat. Kyle looked over at him and smiled. Stan just rolled his blue eyes, "Zoning out so early in the day?"

Kyle laughed and stood up. Stan followed suit and stretched his arms above his head.

"So, how about a not kosher breakfast for once?"

Kyle grinned and nodded, "Sounds fucking awesome!"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was alone. It didn't fully hit him until Saturday afternoon after gathering his furniture from his old 'home'. Kyle was alone. He was just abandoned by his family, and he couldn't shake of the loneliness. The only comfort he felt was when Stan would hold his hand or wrap his arms around him.

Kyle hated when Stan left the room. He would grab his knees and he could always feel himself starting to shake and feel his heart start to speed up. His anxiety was kicking in tenfold and he was scared he was going to have a breakdown. All he wanted to do was be next to Stan. That's all he had at this point.

Kyle could hear Stans breathing coming from his bed. He could tell the boy wasn't asleep yet. Kyle shivered and turned over. He knew Stan was right there, but he still couldn't stop the anxiety from kicking in. Even if he could look at Stan it would help but the way their beds were set up, if he started to look, it would have been obvious and he didn't want to creep out his boyfriend.

The redhead let out a shaky breath and hugged his knees closer. It was getting worse. He could feel his heart racing and soon enough he couldn't stop the panicked breathing from coming out. He chocked back a sob, getting Stans attention. The boy was next to Kyle in a heartbeat. Before Kyle knew it he was pulled onto his boyfriends lap. Stan was rubbing soothing circles on his back and letting out small 'shh' noises to try and calm Kyle down.

"Shh, I'm right here Kyle. It's okay."

Stan understood what was going on with Kyle. Having such a hard ass for a mother gave the boy really bad anxiety problems. Stan could remember Kyle having a panic attack once when they were in seventh grade when they had stayed out fifteen minutes after the boys curfew.

Kyle grabbed onto Stans night shirt, his breathing starting to slow down. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and Stan brushed them away with his thumb.

Once Kyles little episode was over, the redhead spoke.

"I'm sorry, dude. You must think I'm fucking pathetic."

Stan scoffed, "Fuck no, dude! If it were me going through this, I'd probably be in a fucking psyche ward by now! Shit."

Kyle laughed and rolled his eyes, "I would never let you end up there."

Stan sat with Kyle in his arms a few more minutes.

"Stan, you should probably head back into your bed before I fall asleep like this."

"No fucking way, dude! Move over. After that, I'm not letting you sleep alone. My mom can fuck off."

Kyle sighed and moved over, "I really don't want to disrespect your moms wishes."

"Please, Kyle. You know my mom. Once I explain it will be fine, ok?"

Kyle nodded, too tired to argue. They both had school in the morning and they needed their sleep.

Before they knew it, they were both in peaceful slumbers, clinging onto each other.

Butters loved the taste of Kennys lips. It was just about a sweetest thing he ever tasted. He found himself craving it sometimes. Some people crave chocolate, Butters craved Kennys lips.

He also loved the groans Kenny sometimes let out. They made him sound so dominate and almost every time Kenny let out a noise, Butters couldn't help but respond with his own.

The petite blonde wrapped his arms tightly around Kennys neck, one hand finding it's way into the shaggy golden hair. He loved when nights ended up like this. Alone in his bed with Kenny. His parents were fast asleep and they never suspected this ever happening during one of Butters innocent sleepovers.

Kenny pulled back from Butters lips for air, a small smirk in place, like always. Butters smiled back, a small blush tinting his face.

Kenny loved when Butters blushed. It always brightened his mood. Just when he would think he couldn't get happier, Butters could blush and Kenny would prove himself wrong and feel more joy.

Butters arms slacked a bit from around Kennys neck and sighed, "So… Uh Kenny… now that Stan and Kyle are out… can we tell people about us?"

Kennys smirk disappeared and he pulled away slightly, "What about us?" He sat up and pulled himself so he was sitting off of the edge of the bed, "We aren't… together."

Butter stuttered, feeling his hopes slowly go down. He knew that, he always knew that. He just wished it wasn't that way. He loved Kenny. He loved him so much, and he wanted to be with him. In the blonde boys eyes, Kenny was his only one, and will always be that way.

"I-I know… but I though that maybe.."

Kenny cut Butters off, "Listen, you know what it is. You know what you got into. You're just here until something better comes along."

Butters held back a small tear, Kennys words were always harsh.

Kenny couldn't meet Butters eyes, he knew the look they had. It was the same look that Butters had every time Kenny said that. It broke Kennys heart. But they couldn't be together.

Besides Kenny, Butter has his family… and that's it. Butters parents would never accept him being gay so for Butters own good, Kenny wouldn't pursue a relationship no matter how badly Butters wanted it.

Silence filled the room for about a minute, before Butters let out a small sigh, "C-Can we… continue making out?"

Kenny smirked and found himself over Butters yet again.

"I can't believe Rebecca is actually pregnant dude!"

Kennys eyes were filled with excitement. He loved gossip more then most boys should and every time there was something crazy happening, Kenny was the first to know and he would make sure the fill the entire lunch period with nothing but the news.

Stan rolled his eyes, "Yeah. But now Clyde is waiting on her hand and fucking foot, dude! I feel bad for the guy! Thank god me and Wendy used protection every time."

Kyle let out a small disgusted groan; he hated being reminded that Wendy and Stan had sex. It happened freshmen year and it was all Kyle heard about for a week. It annoyed him even then.

"No way, dude! Every time?" Kenny laughed and stuffed one of Butters french fries in his mouth.

"Well… almost every time."

Kenny laughed and tried to give Stan a fist bump, but the boy glanced over at Kyle and shook his head at Kenny. He didn't want to be congratulated for his sexual 'triumphs' with Wendy.

Kyle coughed, trying to take the subject away from Wendy, "So, when is she due?"

"Well." Kenny started, a huge grin on his face, "The thing was conceived about a month ago, in October, so during the summer. I know she's going to put it up for adoption though; her mom won't let her keep it. I'm pretty sure she wants to give it to someone she knows. Probably some neighbor or something."

Kyle laughed, "Kenny, how do you know all this?"

"I know my shit dude!"

Stan interrupted the group, "Where the fuck is fat ass? He is usually here by now with his PILE of fucking food."

Kenny rolled his eyes, "He's been trying to get close with _Wendy_. Fuck if I know why."

Kyle groaned, "Well, they match. Both fucking scum bags, no offense Stan."

Stan laughed, "None taken."

"Dudes," Kenny smirked, "How's the sex life?"

"DUDE!" Stan and Kyle both shouted at the same time, a huge red tint covered both their faces. Kenny laughed, finally bringing the conversation to something that somehow wasn't associated with sex.

"Am I the only one who noticed how much more… _attractive_ Stan is now that I'm not with him?"

Wendy sighed and leaned against the locker next to Cartmans, her eyes fixed on Stan as he held onto Kyle. They were both smiling at something Kenny must have said. Wendy felt her heart sink as Kyle clung onto Stan. That should have been her clinging onto Stan. Why didn't she take advantage when he was so madly in love with her?

Wendys vision was blocked as Rebecca and her boyfriend walked past, hand in hand.

"I want to be like THAT… with Stan."

Cartman let out a small grunt and closed his locker. Usually he enjoyed Wendys company, though he would never admit it. But recently all she ever talks about is Stan. Stan this, Stan that. It was the LAST thing Cartman wanted to hear about, especially from Wendy.

"Maybe I should flirt with him more. He's got to have feelings for me still!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should… let him go?"

"Eric! That doesn't sound like you! I would think you would do anything to hurt Kyle!"

Cartman froze and raised an eyebrow, "Hurt… Kahl?"

Cartman almost hit himself in the head. How did he not realize it? If he gets Stan to want Wendy again, Kyle would be hurt. He'd be REALLY hurt. Suddenly the world seemed right.

"Lets get Stan wanting you again, Wendy!"

Wendy grinned and patted Cartman on the shoulder, "That's what I thought!"

Kyle wrapped Stans comforter around himself and sighed. He and Stan were currently in _their_ bedroom. School had come and went for the day and it seemed no matter what, Kenny just couldn't drop the apparent 'news of the century'. The two boys were glad to be rid of it for the day.

"Don't they say moving in together too soon could like… ruin relationships?"

Stan laughed and shook his head, "Don't be fucking stupid, dude. We're best friends, we practically lived together anyway. Just cause we're… together now doesn't mean we're still not best friends, right?"

Kyle nodded, "I guess. I just worry too much."

Stan reached over and grabbed Kyles hand. He had been doing that all day, trying to help Kyle feel a little less lonely. It helped. Kyle hadn't felt any anxiety all day and he was grateful.

"Stan… don't leave me."

Stan rose his eyebrow at the redhead, "Stop your shenanigans."

Kyle laughed and looked down at his hand, making sure to keep a tight hold on his boyfriends, "Sorry, I'm being too needy."

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes, "No you're not, and if it helps, I'm not going to leave you."

Kyle let out a scoff and smiled, "We sound so cheesy, dude."

Stan thought about what he had just said and cringed, "Heh, dude you turning me into a cheeseball."

The redhead laughed. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Stan smiled.

He used to always have to block out any thoughts of his best friend being attractive. He always knew he was cute, but Stan just convinced himself it was because he had a feminine face or something.

Kyle had a small red tint to his cheeks and it made Stans heart jump. He wanted Kyle. It was getting harder and harder to deny, especially now that they were sharing the same room.

Stan was very much sexually active when he was with Wendy. It was weird, they were never really the type to just hang out like most couples do. They labeled themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend and atleast twice a week they would go over eachothers house, but the most they would do was watch a movie then have sex. Now that Stan thought about it, that was the only thing that kept them together. Sex.

So it was very difficult for Stan to be going such a long time without having sex. There was only one thing fully keeping him back from Kyle, his gender.

Sure, he had really strong feelings for Kyle, more then friendship. He loved kissing him and holding his hand. It was just, what if he didn't like mens bodies. He had already come to the conclusion that he wasn't gay, he just liked Kyle. He would never be able to look at any other male and think they were attractive.

What if he doesn't get turned on by Kyles body? Stan pushed that thought out if his mind. Judging by how turned on he got in Kyles basement, that wasn't going to be a problem.

Stan couldn't get his thoughts straight. It was all jumbling. He wasn't grossed out by Kyles body at all. Yet, he couldn't figure out what he was so scared of.

Then it came to him. He let his eyes travel down his boyfriends clothes chest and it hit him. Boobs, or lack thereof.

Stan really liked boobs. And Kyle had none.

Kyle leaned back a bit and Stan was zoning out, leaning into him in the process.

"Uhh, Stan. What are you thinking about?"

"Boobs." Stan jumped when he heard what he had said and tried to think of a cover up and Kyle just started to laugh.

"Dude!" Kyle rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, stare at my boobless chest, maybe some will grow."

Stan laughed, "That would be fucking sweet, dude!"

Kyle laughed and pushed Stan away. He knew his best friend liked boobs, he always had. That was always the first thing he noticed about a girl. Shallow, but true.

"Are you ok with me not having boobs?"

Stan chuckled at the ridiculous question and nodded, "Yeah, It's going to get a bit of getting used to… and I may have to find something else to grab and… for lack of better word, play with, but I'll get over it."

Kyle laughed and grabbed Stand hand, putting right on his chest, "Go ahead and get used to it then."

Stan smirked and took that as an invitation to push Kyle back onto the bed. The redhead let out a squeal of surprise but it was soon covered by Stans lips.

There's one way to get used to it.

"So Wendy, how are we planning on getting Stan to get back with you?"

Wendy let a small 'hmm' and continued to type on her computer, phone being held up to her ear by her shoulder.

"Wendy? Bitch, are you listening?"

"What? Yeah! I'm just researching something."

Cartmen let out a scoff and took a loud sip out of his mcdonalds cup. He was currently sitting on his bed, phone in his lap. He hated wasting the energy of holding the damn thing up, so he took a lot of advantage of the speakerphone.

"What the fuck are you researching?"

'Oh uh… the symptoms of being pregnant. I'm seeing if I have any."

"Is that your magical fucking plan? Fake pregnancy."

"Oh, please, I thought about it but in the end he would obviously find out and hate me even more! Remember this Cartman, I'm smart. I was just checking to see if I could possibly be pregnant, we did have sex a lot and the last few times were with no protection."

"Man, Stan is dumb. Anyway, I think the best way to get Stan to yourself is to break the two up. Especially if how ever we do it, will hurt Kahl."

"Hey Cartman." Wendy grabbed the phone off her shoulder and switched to the other side, twirling some hair with her other hand.

"BITCH, I am brainstorming, what?"

Wendy rolled her eyes and closed her computer, "Are you going to that Halloween party at Tokens house?"

"Duh, what does that have to do with-"

"I have an idea."

Cartman smirked and actually picked up his phone, "Fucking sweet."

"The door stays open every night, boys. I mean it."

Stan rolled his eyes and pulled his feet onto the cars dashboard. His mom chose this morning to give them a ride to school, most likely to lecture them more. After about fifteen minutes of making out the night before, Shelley had walked in. She had proceeded to yell to her mom about how the two were about to have sex. As much as his sister had matured, she still could be a bitch when she wanted to be.

So Stan and Kyle had to deal with this. All last night and all this morning. They were surprised she didn't just stick a baby monitor in the bedroom.

"Stan do you hear me?"

"Yeah." Stan crossed his arms. He was getting tired of hearing it.

"And no skipping class to go into some janitors closet, I will know."

"MOM! Sick."

Sharon scoffed and stopped in front of the school, "I'm just being realistic."

"No, you're being gross. We wouldn't go into a janitors closet, that's nasty. Aren't you over reacting?"

Sharon sighed and pulled her arms off of the steering wheel. She hadn't done her hair yet so some of the short strands were falling into her face, "I'm sorry, you two."

Kyle finally tuned into the conversation. He had been blocking it out with the scenery out the window.

"It's just… you're both teenage boys so it worries me. I don't want you doing something you will regret."

"Mom, we won't okay?"

Sharon reached over and put her hand on Stans shoulder, "I am not forbidding you from doing anything, you are a grown boy, but promise me you won't do it until you know you love eachother. Virginity is a very fragile thing. You might not think so but it is."

"Ok, Mom." Stan chose this moment to try to get out of the car. He never told his mom about Wendy.

"You know, your father was my first-"

Kyle decided it was his time to leave and opened the door, "Alright, school is waiting."

Stan chuckled and opened his door as well, "Bye, Mom!"

"Boys I'm just trying to-"

Stan closed the door and smiled, giving his mom a huge wave. She glared slightly but them just rolled her eyes and waved back.

Kyle waited to speak until Sharon had driven away, "Dude, you just lied to your mom."

"What?" Stan nervously scratched his head.

"You're not a virgin, dude."

Stan rolled his eyes and started to walk, "She didn't directly ask me if I was."

Kyle jogged slightly to catch up with Stans long strides, "Yeah but essentially, you lied. She's going to find out."

"No she won't. Wendy is out of my life, there is no way she's find out."

Kyle sighed and crossed his arms, "Fine, but I don't agree with you."

"Now, lets go find a janitors closet." Stan smirked playfully and Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You're a dumbass."

**Review! **

**Wocket:wocket-in-my-pocket. deviantart .com**

**Orangy: orangylove. deviantart .com or orangyloveart. deviantart .com**


End file.
